I MISS YOU, BRO
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: apakah kita akan bertemu lagi setelah tragedi yang terjadi memisahkan ikatan yang disebut sebagai saudara diantara kita. mengungkit dalang pembunuhan kedua orang tua kita dan sebuah ingatan kelam dan tersembunyi yang mulai menguak. sehingga kita harus bersabar sampai saatnya tiba pertemuan 3 saudara
1. Chapter 1

I MISS YOU, BRO·

Gol D Ace, bocah 7 tahun itu tersenyum melihat sang adik bungsu, luffy, 2 th, tengah tertidur lelap di dalam box bayinya. Tubuhnya yang gembul membuat ace betah melihat luffy walaupun dia sedang tertidur lelap.

"onii-san." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"sabo? Kapan kau pulang?" sabo, bocah 5 th itu meletakkan tasnya dan ikut bergabung dg sang kakak melihat si bungsu yang sedang tidur siang.

"ace, sabo, makan siang dulu. Jangan ganggu adik kalian. Mengerti?" rouge, sang ibu memanggil keduanya dari lantai 1.

Walau di marahi sekalipun keduanya tidak akan mendengarkan apa yg di nasehati ibunya. Karna hobi mereka adalah membangunkan luffy yg sedang tertidur. Sabo mencubit pipi gembul luffy. Sedangkan ace menggelitiki telapak kaki luffy.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"ooeeeek... oeeeekkkk..." bukannya takut, kedua bocah itu malah senang dan ace langsung menggendong luffy yang meraung-raung dan menjambak rambutnya.

"ace!?" sang ibu berkacak pinggang.

"kami mau makan." Ace keluar sambil menggendong si kecil luffy.

"makan siang sekarang apa, okaa-san?" tanya sabo yg berjalan dibelakang.

"okaa-san sudah bilang jangan ganggu adik kalian, kan?" rouge masih sebal dg tingkah kedua putranya itu. "ada daging rusa dan..." mendengar daging luffy pun berhenti menangis dan sekarang malah tepuk2 tangan digendongan ace.

"dasar maniak daging." Gemas ace mencubit pelan pipi luffy.

"ayo kita kebawah." Sabo berlarian karna sepertinya perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk kompromi.

"hati2 sabo. Nanti kamu terjatuh." Peringat biasa keluarga kecil itu menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa adanya sang ayah karena otou-san mereka itu seorang presdir di perusahaan terkenal 'Raftel Group'

"oh iya, nanti malam kita akan berkunjung kerumah kakek. Nanti setelah magrib jangan lupa siap2, ya." Rouge membereskan meja makan.

"oke." Jawab ace dan sabo serempak. Luffy hanya tertawa khas bayinya.

magrib keluarga itupun pergi berkunjung kerumah sang kakek atau lebih tepatnya ayah dari rouge yaitu Edwar Newgate, seorang kepala polisi angkatan darat yg memiliki wewenang tinggi dan ditakuti oleh lawan2 nya. Hanya saja tidak ada yg tahu bahwa Gol D Rouge adalah anak Newgate ini karena rouge ingin merahasiakannya dari publik mengingat suaminya yg seorang pengusaha terkenal.

"apa kalian senang kembali berkunjung kerumah kakek?" tanya sang ayah yg sedang mengemudi.

"tentu. Kami akan bertemu dg paman marco, paman tatch..." ace mulai mengabsen para paman yg suka mengajaknya main perang2an.

"disana tidak ada paman jejadian itu kan, otou-san?" tanya sabo khawatir. Mengingat salah seorang pamannya yg sedikit banci setengah jadi menurutnya.

"hahahahaha... jangan begitu, sabo. Diakan paman mu juga." Roger tertawa mendengar celotehan anak2nya.

"anata..." rouge memanggil pelan sang suami. Luffy sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya.

"ada apa?" ia melirik sekilas dan melihat kedua anaknya sudah tertidur pulas dibelakang.

"sepertinya ada yg mengikuti kita." Roger melihat spion dalamnya. Benar. Ada yg terus mengikuti mereka.

"pegangan yg kuat. Aku akan sedikit ngebut.

"Mobil itu terus mengikuti arah mereka pergi. Dan saat berada di jalan yg sedikit menanjak mobil itu pun menyenggol bagian samping mobil yg dikendarai roger. Roger hampir kehilangan kendali. Mobil itu terus saja membenturkan bodynya kearah samping membuat ace dan sabo terjaga dan panik.

"pegangan yg erat anak2." Roger terus berusaha melarikan ...Mobil sedan putih roger jatuh ketebing disebelahnya.

Dan mobil itu pun meledak. Sedan hitam yang menjadi tersangka pun melarikan diri. Tragedi dimalam itu tidak ada yg mengetahuinya sampai disiang hari seorang petani menemukan bangkai mobil itu tidak utuh lagi didekat meneteskan air matanya ketika mendengar bahwa korban itu adalah anaknya dan juga menantunya yg akan berkunjung kemarin malam. Dia sangat marah kemarin karna cucu2nya belum juga datang padahal ia sangat rindu dg 3 saudara itu. Tuhan masih sayang pada anak itu sehingga ace berhasil diselamatkan dan sekarang anak itu dirawat secara darurat dirumah sakit terdekat. Tapi sayangnya sabo dan luffy tidak ditemukan keberadaannya."mulai sekarang kitalah yg akan merawat dan membesarkan ace. Jadilah paman yg bertanggung jawab untuk keponakan kalian.

" Newgate memejamkan matanya perih."kami mengerti.

" Jawab marco, tatch, dan izou serentak.'kemana 2 cucu ku itu?' batin newgate bingung.

TBC...  
hai minna... ada author baru nih.. hehehe  
para reader sekalian tlong di bantu ya nih anak baru XD.. tolong kritikan para reader sekalian ye..

arigatou minna..


	2. Chapter 2 : aku takkan pernah menangis!

· **_Aku takkan pernah menangis! Janji seorang kakak yg kesepian!_**

"sabo! Luffy!" ace berteriak tanpa sadar dan membangunkannya dari mimpi yg menakutkan itu. Keringat mengalir deras dan membasahi wajahnya.

13 tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Ace yg awalnya sangat cerewet kelewat batas sedikit berubah sejak kejadian itu. Dia sekarang sudah bertingkah seperti orang dewasa. Meski tidak semuanya yg melunturkan kepribadian lamanya tapi bagaimana pun juga ia hanya seorang anak yg kesepian ditinggal oleh orang tua dan adik2nya. Sekarang pemuda 20 th itu memilih menjadi angkatan darat mengikuti jejak sang kakek. Dan perusahaan milik ayahnya yg besar itu entah kenapa hilang dari ahli warisnya. Perusahaan besar itu diawasi pemerintah dan akan dihancurkan oleh pemerintah secepatnya. Ace tidak mau peduli dg harta sang ayah yg melimpah dan sebentar lagi akan dikuasai oleh orang2 yg bukan hak dari warisan tersebut. Ia menatap pantulannya di cermin.

'aku berjanji akan mengungkap semuanya. Semua yg telah menimpa kita. Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam kalian.' Batinnya penuh tekat.

"mau berangkat ke kantor sekarang, ace?" tanya sang paman berdandan banci menurut ace, izou

"iya. Ada rapat pagi ini. Kakek mana?" ace menyomot roti panggang yg telah tersedia diatas meja. Kakeknya sudah pensiun jadi kebanyakan sang kakek akan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar. Tidur.

"masih tidur mungkin." Jawab izou seadanya.

"aku pergi dulu. Paman marco?"

"marco sudah pergi duluan. Katanya ada kecelakaan lalu lintas. Perginya sendiri saja ya!?" izou memberikan bento milik ace.

"ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu melambai sedikit dan berlalu pergi.

"he? Tumben pagi sekali anak itu!" tatch yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi keheranan melihat ace yg entah mimpi apa semalam bisa bangun sepagi ini tanpa perlu adanya ritual pagi yaitu teriakan2 massal ke 3 paman gantengnya untuk membangunkan sang keponakan yg tidur kaya kebo begitu.

"habis mimpi hanyut di sungai mungkin." Jawab izou sambil memakan roti panggangnya cuek.

Ace meletakkan tas selempangnya diatas kursi dan menghidupkan laptop kerjanya.

"pagi komandan ace. Tumben." Sapa seorang tentara yg melewati sang komandan.

"diamlah, coby."

"sepertinya komandan lagi gak enak perasaan deh." Helmepo ikut bergabung

"ada yg berani bicara lagi akan ku jemur kalian diluar." Galak ace

"hiiiiiii... takuuuuut!" kedua bocah itu langsung lari terbirit2.

Para tentara itu dilatih oleh seorang wakil petinggi yg dikenal sebagai pahlawan angkatan darat. Monkey D Garp, seharusnya kakek itu sudah pensiun tapi karna dia orangnya sangat keras kepala makanya dia masih bersedia melatih para tentara baik senior maupun junior. Latihan yg diberikan garp cukup terkenal dg istilah 'sadis'. Tapi para anak didikannya sangat berterima kasih dg pelatihan yg diberikan oleh kakek itu.

"portgas d ace! Lakukan dg benar. Dari tadi kau hanya melamun saja!" teriaknya tak sabaran.

"berisik sekali kakek tua itu." Gerutu ace tanpa mempedulikan sang wakil itu.

Braaaaak...

Ace kaget melihat meja yg tak berdosa itu hancur ditangan garp. Semuanya pada melongo dan jantungan tiba2 melihat itu.

"akan ku hajar kau, ace, karna telah mengabaikan ku."

Dan jadilah garp kejar2an dg ace sepanjang lapangan yg luasnya minta ampun itu.

"rasakan pukulan cintaku, bocah." Garp kembali menyerang.

"pukulan cinta dari planet merkurius. Itu pukulan maut, kakek tua."

"ini bukti cinta yg ku berikan padamu, bocah."

"aku tak perlu cinta dari mu, pak tua."

"tunggu, ace."

"ogah."

Dan tentara yg lainpun beristirahat sejenak.

Setelah berhasil dikejar oleh garp dan dipukul sebegitu dahsyatnya membuat ace babak belur juga. Ternyata dilatih oleh pak tua keras kepala itu cukup membuat energi terkuras dan nyawa melayang. Dibukanya dompet kulitnya dan tersenyum getir melihat foto yg terpajang didalamnya. Ace yg menggendong luffy kecil dan sabo yg tertawa disebelahnya. Pemandangan indah bagi orang lain tapi sangat menyakitkan untuk komandan divisi 2 itu. Kejadian kelam yg menimpa keluarganya dan penghianatan orang2 yg bermuka dua dalam kehidupan ayahnya.

"pemandangan yg menakjubkan sekali." Marco duduk disebelah sang keponakan

Ace hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan objek2 tersebut tanpa suara. Jika mengingat semuanya dari awal akan menguras air matanya lagi untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Tapi sejak saat itu ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan menangis lagi. Dia berjanji akan lebih kuat agar suatu saat ia tidak akan kehilangan orang2 yg disayanginya.

'sejak saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Dan akan menjadi lebih kuat dan akan melindungi orang2 yg ku sayangi.' Ace menutup dompetnya dan memilih tidur. Marco hanya tersenyum maklum dg tingkah ace jika mengingat kedua adiknya itu.


	3. Chapter 3 : sebuah ingatan yg terlupakan

_**Dokter menyeramkan dan Pemuda miterius! Sebuah ingatan yg terlupakan!**_

Demi apapun ace sangat benci dg yg namanya rumah sakit dan obat. Kalaupun sakit ia hanya akan tidur seharian penuh dikamarnya dan tidur dg selimut 3 kali lipat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia dipaksa paman2nya untuk berobat ke rumah sakit. Tapi bukan ace namanya jika hanya menurut begitu saja. Perlawanan yg ia berikan dan hantaman demi hantaman yg diterima membuatnya keok dg kondisi yg mengenaskan. Suhu badan yg tinggi dan kantung matanya yg makin melebar melebihi mata panda milik gaara- adik seorang pembuat boneka kenalan ace itu membuat ketiga pamannya khawatir. Sang kakek yg kelewat sayang padanya sudah berkali2 memintanya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter, tapi sang cucu yg sangat keras kepala juga tidak mau mendengarkan. Terpaksalah para paman tersayang yg turun tangan. Ace pasrah saja saat ia digiring menuju rumah sakit. Marco dan tatch sudah berwajah serius duduk disampingnya, sedangkan izou menyetir dg kecepatan tinggi. Kok marco dan tatch cuek begitu saja ketika izou mulai seperti orang gila dan tertawa keras saat menyalip2 mobil didepan? Ace hampir jantungan mendadak dibuatnya.

"selamat siang, suster. Apakah dokter trafalgar ada?" marco mendekati meja piket.

"dokter trafalgar? Ada pak. Beliau masih ada diruangannya." Jawab suster itu

"terima kasih, sus." Marco membeli karcis dan mengajak tatch dan ace menuju lantai 2.

Dokter bedah - Trafalgar D Water Law

Ace diem seribu bahasa.

"kalian pikir aku sakit apaan sampai dibawa ke dokter bedah? Memang gue usus buntu?" esmosi ace meluap2. Wajahnya yg merah makin merah seperti cabe.

"masuk saja. Dokter ini kenalan kami kok." Tatch mendorong ace hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"ada apa?" suara berat itu langsung menyambut mereka

"hai, law. Apa kabar, yoi?" sapa marco

"sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya. Mata mu makin tajam saja." Sambung tatch

"kalau tidak punya urusan lebih baik kalian pergi saja." Usirnya tak peduli

'hiiiiii... beneran dokter nih orang? Kok kayak mafia ya?' batin ace kurang ajar.

"keponakan kami ini lagi gak enak badan. Badannya panas kayak kepiting rebus. Kasih obat donk." Tatch memulai pembicaraan.

"apa keluhan mu?" law melirik ace dg wajah menakutkan

"hiiiii..." ace kaget melihat tatapan menyeramkan sang dokter.

"jangan melihatnya seperti itu donk, law. Kau membuatnya ketakutan." Komentar marco

"kalau dia tidak mau menjawab biar aku yg langsung membedahnya." Law berdiri dan mengambil suntik besar yg terletak diatas mejanya.

"ace." Teriak marco dan tatch

Langkah seribu langsung diambil ace dan berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ace yakin sekali bahwa dokter itu bukan dokter resmi. Pasti dokter trafalgar itu dokter malpraktek. Ia yakin sekali.

Brukk...

Ace jatuh saat menabrak seseorang dilorong rumah sakit. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung padanya.

"maaf. Aku tak sengaja menabrak mu. Apa anda baik2 saja?" tanyanya cemas. Dia yg ditabrak kok dia yg minta maaf sihh?

"tidak apa2. Seharusnya aku yg minta maaf padamu."

"syukurlah kalau anda baik2 saja, onii-san." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang itu tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yg rapi.

' _ayo kita main, ace onii-san.'_

Ace teringat akan sifat manja sang adik pertama jika bersamanya. Dan senyum yg sering diperlihatkan oleh sang adik. Senyum gigi ompong di sebelah kiri gigi atasnya. Rambutnya juga pirang tapi pendek. Lagi pula ace rasa kalau adiknya besar nanti tidak akan tumbuh seperti pemuda didepannya ini. Sabo juga tidak punya bekas luka dimata kirinya kok.

"apakah ada yg sakit?" tanya pemuda itu lagi tampak khawatir

"tidak. Aku tidak apa2." Ace berdiri bersejajar dg pemuda pirang itu.

Ace menyipit saat melihat buku yg berserakan dilantai.

"mahasiswa baru?" ace membantu mengambil buku yg berserakan

"iya. Aku baru kuliah tahun ini." Jawabnya cengengesan.

"tapi kau lebih tinggi dari ku." Protes ace tanpa sadar. "padahal aku lebih tua dari mu."

"apakah onii-san pasien disini? Ini kan lorong menuju dokter bedah."

"bukan. Seharusnya aku dibawa ke dokter umum. Tapi entah kenapa paman2 ku membawaku kesini. Kau tau dokter bedah disini?"

"tau. Dokter trafalgar kan?"

"dia benaran dokter asli? Kok menakutkan sih?"

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa keras mendengar penuturan ace.

"kenapa ketawa?" tanya ace sedikit cemberut

"hahahaha... aku juga merasa begitu. Dia lebih mirip sama preman dipasar ketimbang dokter bedah. Udah gitu sadis lagi." Si cowok pirang ikut2an menjelek2an law.

"lalu ada perlu apa kau kesini? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya balik ace

"tidak. Aku kesini mau bertemu kakak ku."

"ace!" ace hampir saja berteriak melihat marco dan tatch mengejarnya. Ditambah lagi si dokter menyeramkan ikut berlari dibelakang sambil membawa gunting besar.

"aku tidak mauuuuu." Ace kembali kabur dan meninggalkan pemuda tadi tanpa pamit.

"tunggu, ace." Teriak marco

"ace baka. Berhenti." Tatch siap2 memukul kepala hitam sang keponakan tercinta

Si pemuda tadi tersenyum kikuk melihat pemandangan didepannya. Aneh. Tapi lucu.

"kapan kau sampai disini?" tanya law

"onii-san, pantasan saja dia takut padamu. Habisnya bawa gunting masa segede itu sih?"

"memang kenapa? Inikan gunting untuk potong rumput." Dg santai law meletakkan gunting itu dikursi dekat taman. "kalau dia sudah kabur berarti aku bisa istirahat sebentar. Sudah makan siang?"

"hehehe... belum. Itu sebabnya aku kesini." Cengengesan pemuda itu.

"ayo masuk keruangan ku. Aku sudah membelinya tadi."

"hee? Untukku ada?"

"ada. Aku sudah yakin kau akan kesini. Uang sakumu habis kan?"

"law onii-san memang hebat. Ayo onii-san. Aku sudah lapar." Pemuda itu menarik law yg tampak malas.

"iya. Sabarlah sebentar. Sepertinya jaket milik portgas tadi ketinggalan." Law melihat lorong yg sudah sepi.

"siapa? Pemuda yg tadi? Siapa namanya?" si pirang penasaran

"portgas d ace. Ayo."

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yg sepertinya pernah ia dengar. Entah dimana dan siapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"ada apa, sabo?" law melipat tangannya didada melihat adiknya itu malah bengong.

"ah, tidak. Tidak apa2, onii-san." Ia sedikit galau mendengar nama asing itu.

Tbc...

Akhirnya chap 3... Mumet dah...

Makasih udah ada yg mampir...

Makasih vira d ace...

Semoga suka ya sama kelanjutannya...

Maaf kalau ada salah2 penulisan.. Maklum... Author baru.. Hehehe


	4. Chapter 4 : bertemu pemuda berisik!

_**Bertemu pemuda berisik yg menyebalkan! Sebuah luka didalam suka!**_

Setelah dapat izin cuti selama 5 hari membuat ace merasa kondisinya benar2 sudah sehat dan bugar kembali. Tapi perintah sang atasan membuatnya kembali pusing.

"kau dan beberapa anak buahmu akan menemani acara perkemahan yg diadakan SMA grand line untuk beberapa hari. Komandan smoker sedang cuti karena menggantikan tugasmu kemarin. Jadi sekarang kau yg akan melakukan tugasnya." Titah sang wakil petinggi seenak jidatnya. Ace merutuki sang komandan smoker yg malah minta cuti.

"oh.. jadi selama 5 hari ace akan camping ya?" tanya izou polos membuat tatch tertawa terbahak2. Wajah ace sangat suram hingga lampu ruangan tengah harus dihidupkan semuanya.

"lalu kenapa kamu murung begitu?" tanya izou lagi sedikit kesal. Tatch malah tertawa semakin keras melihat wajah polos izou. Apa ia lupa fakta bahwa ace paling benci dg yg namanya camping?

"izou... bantulah ace menyiapkan peralatannya untuk besok. Aku yakin dia tidak akan sempat untuk mengemasi barang2nya." Newgate yg sedari tadi hanya diam saja menghentikan aksi izou yg akan menggeplak kepala hitam milik ace.

"aku... tidaak akan pergi." Gumamnya pelan.

"kenapa? Sebagai seorang prajurit kau harus menjalani perintah yg diberikan atasanmu. Meski itu sangat menyebalkan untukmu." Newgate menceramahi sang cucu.

"tapi kan kek, camping itu acara anak2. Memang aku baby siter mereka. Kecuali kalau nyuruh aku untuk perang atau cari markas penjahat narkoba sih gak apa2. Lah ini disuruh yg gak banget." Ace mengaduk2 minumannya lesu.

"anggap saja sekalian refreshing kali." Marco yg baru datang langsung ikutan nimbrung bareng.

"baru pulang?" tanya tatch memberikan minuman milik izou.

"ada rapat mendadak tadi." Jawab marco seadanya.

"ikut aja kali ace. Dari pada dimarahi sama atasan mu yg kayak singa ketelen biji duren itu." Tatch masih membujuk sang keponakan.

"garp-san pasti akan marah besar jika kamu nggak ikut." Marco menghabisi minuman digelasnya.

"barang mu sudah siap, ace. Berangkat besok ya?" izou mendadak muncul membuat marco yg masih menyimpan air didalam mulutnya malah menyemburkannya ke wajah izou.

"apa masalahmu dg ku, hah? Dasar nanas. Ku cincang2 kau dan ku jadikan campuran sup buah baru tau rasa kau." Izou murka dan kepalanya sudah dibakar oleh api kemarahan.

"aku nggak sengaja, yoi." Marco melambaikan tangannya sok polos.

"kujadikan makan malam kau, nanas." Dan berakhirlah dg kejar2an antara izou dan marco.

"ace?" newgate membuka suaranya lagi.

"aku istirahat dulu." Ace tidak mempedulikan nasib marco ditangan izou. Biasanya ia akan tertawa terbahak2 melihat pertengkaran kakak adik kandung tak mirip itu. Tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa lelah dg 5 hari kedepannya.

Dg sedikit bujukan dari marco, rayuan dari izou, nasehat dari tatch, dan kultum dari newgate akhirnya pemuda 20 th itu berangkat juga. Untung coby mau menjemputnya, kalau tidak pemuda itu pasti nyasar deh entah kemana.

"komandan, anda lulusan SMA ini juga kan?" tanya coby berbinar2.

"iya. Kenapa?"

"tidak kangen kah?" coby kayak anak kecil dapat mainan bagus. Matanya silau.

"tidak juga. Ayo kita temui kepala sekolahnya."

"baik komandan."

Setelah melakukan pertemuan dg kepala sekolah, shanks, ace bersama anak buahnya, coby, helmepo, buggy dan mr.3 menaiki mobil para siswa. Ace hanya menggerutu tak jelas sambil melihat pemandangan diluar kaca.

"oii... ada yg bawa air minum?" suara cempreng itu menyadarkan ace dari lamunannya.

"berisik sekali." Gumam ace kesal.

"hei.. apa kau punya air minum?" pemuda itu menarik2 lengan baju ace.

Ternyata ace baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu duduk disebelahnya.

"minta pada temanmu saja. Jangan mengganggu ku."

"aku tidak mengganggu mu kok. Aku Cuma mau minta air. Itu aja. Ayolah... ayolah..." pemuda itu semakin merengek membuat kuping ace panas juga.

"gue nggak bawa air. Silahkan cari sana ketempat teman2 mu. Mengerti?" ace mempelototi siswa berisik itu. Siswa itu memandang ace lama. "a.. ada apa?"

"shishishishi... kamu lucu. Aku monkey d luffy, namamu siapa?" eh.. malah memperkenalkan diri tuh bocah.

'monkey? Cucunya kakek tua itu ya?'

"kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun semuanya." Komando seorang guru.

"camping! Asiiiik." Ace menatap horor pemuda itu yg hilang sekejap mata dari hadapannya. Padahal baru beberapa detik tadi ia ngajak bicara.

Pembagian kelompok sudah ditetapkan. Ace harus semakin bersabar saat ia tahu bahwa ia mengawasi kelompok 3 yg sialnya ada pemuda tadi juga.

"oiii... kamu yg tadi kan?" luffy melambai bahagia.

'dia lagi' cemberutnya.

Kelompok 3 pergi kesungai mencari air dan bahan makanan.

"hei.. nama mu siapa? Kamu polisi ya? Kenalan donk." Luffy bertanya bertubi2.

Ace tetap diam dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan luffy. Karna tak ada respon dari yg ditanya, luffy langsung menerjang ace. Dieratkannya pelukan di leher ace.

"Sombong banget sih. Oh iya.. Ngomong2 kita dimana ya? Yg lainnya kok gak ada?" luffy malah celingak celinguk mencari yg lainnya.

"kita kan lagi berkemah. Ngapain tanya lagi sih?" sebal ace.

"hei.. Yg lainnya mana?" luffy malah nyenggol2 lengan ace.

"ya ada disi... Tu..." ace diem, luffy ngupil.

"Woiiii.. Ngapain gue ditinggal sendiri?" teriak ace ketika bangkit dari cengonya tadi.

"Berdua kok. Nih ada aku." Luffy nyengir tanpa dosa. Ace pun pingsan.

Ace harus menutup kupingnya saat luffy berteriak tepak ditelinganya.

"woiii.. Kalian dimana?" ace ngorek kupingnya pake ranting.

"biasa aja manggilnya napa? Tuli mendadak nih." Sewot ace.

"shishishishi... Maaf."

Di bacanya peta lokasi yg diberikan coby padanya tadi sesaat keluar dari mobi. Untung saja anak itu perhatian sekali pada komandannya.

"memangnya kamu ngerti baca peta?" luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"gue bukan elo yg buta peta."

"yaah.. Dibawa santai aja kali. Ayo kita coba panjat pohon itu. Siapa tahu kita lihat arah pulang. Siapa telat sampai diatas berarti kalah." Tanpa aba2 luffy langsung memanjat pohon didepannya.

"Ooii... Pelan2. Nanti kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" ace panik juga melihat bocah itu memanjat dg lihai nya. 'benar2 monyet nih orang' batinnya kurang ajar.

"ooii... Minnaaa... Kalian dimana?" teriak luffy dari atas pohon.

"bocah, turun aja yuk. Gak kelihatan nih." Ace nyerah. Entah kenapa luffy juga nurut2 aja.

"Jangan jauh2 dari ku. Nanti kesasar." Ace menarik luffy agar tak pergi jauh.

" kenapa?" luffy menatap ace penuh dg tanda tanya.

Ace menatap luffy dg pandangan yg campur aduk. Apa ia teringat kejadian masa lalu itu lagi? Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"pokoknya jangan jauh dari ku." Ace semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada luffy.

"Kalau kamu yg bilang begitu ya mau bagaimana lagi. Shishishi." Luffy tersenyum lebar.

Ace terkejut mendemgar jawaban luffy. Ia merasa lega sekali.

"namaku portgas d ace. Panggil saja ace." Ace memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"ace? Nama yg bagus."

Tersesat selama 1 jam membuat kedua pemuda itu semakin akrab. Saling ledek, saling kejar2an. Ace merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dg luffy.

"Komandan!" coby dan helmepo berlarian dan wajah mereka memerah menahan tangis. "kami mencari anda." Kompak keduanya.

"Kami tersesat. Dan sekarang sudah balik kan?" jawab ace ringan.

"kami pikir anda hilang." Coby narik ingusnya.

"Mana mungkin, baka."

"ace! Kapan2 kita main lagi ya?" luffy melambai padanya.

"iya."

Melihat tawa anak itu mengingatkannya pada si bungsu. Ia senang bisa bertemu luffy dan didalam suka itu dia merasakan sebuah luka yg kembali terbuka dihati nya.

Tbc...

Chapter terpanjang... Semoga suka...

Yg bca tlong kasih komen ya...

Arigatou...


	5. Chapter 5 : Mereka mulai bergerak!

Mereka mulai bergerak! Beberapa orang dari masa lalu!

Ace bukan anak kecil lagi yg sama sekali tidak mau tau dg urusan politik atau ekonomi atau semacamnya yg membuat kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Untuk saat ini ia harus bersikap dewasa untuk menghadapi persoalan keluarganya saat ini. Sebagai anak tertua ia harus bisa diandalkan dan ia bertekad akan memberikan hukuman yg berat bagi pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya 13 tahun yg lalu.

"Cepat sekali kau datang, bocah." Seorang pria jangkung dg kaca mata dan mantel bulu yg bertengger dipunggungnya itu tersenyum khas seperti seorang mafia menurut ace.

"Kau takut padaku, donquixote doflamingo?" balas ace dg nada yg ditekankan.

"Bocah ingusan seperti mu membuat ku takut? Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan mu." Doflamingo berbisik pada ace. "dunia ini lebih kejam dari yg kau alami, bocah." Doflamingo tersenyum evil dan berlalu meninggalkan ace.

"siapapun kau pasti akan ku bunuh jika kau pelakunya." Ace tak gentar sedikitpun.

Asap rokok yg menghampiri indra penciumannya membuat ace semakin naik darah. Salah satu orang yg menyebalkan dan masuk daftar hitam dalam kamusnya, selain doflamingo.

"jangan menghalangi jalan ku, bocah tengik." Orang itu menatap ace dg tatapan menusuk.

"kaulah yg menghalangi jalan ku, crocodile." Ace balas sinis.

"kalau kau hanya jadi pengganggu di pertemuan nanti lebih baik kau pulang saja dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi." Crocodile sepertinya benar2 mau ngajak ace perang dunia ke 3.

"Jaga mulutmu pak tua buaya. Akan ku buktikan kebenarannya dan akan ku hukum kalian dg yg lebih berat." Ace sudah biasa menghadapi ucapan kasar yg keluar dari orang2 itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya ingin mencari siapa yg bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya keluarga kecilnya.

"kalau kalian ingin beradu pendapat lebih baik di persidangan saja. Pertengkaran kalian disini sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Seorang wanita memakai kaca mata berambut kuning datang bersama seorang lelaki tinggi dg burung merpati yg nongkrong di bahu kanannya.

"Kalian ingin masalah ini cepat selesai kan? Selesaikan didalam. Jangan bertengkar diluar ruangan." Lelaki itu angkat bicara.

"Kalifa dan lucy sudah datang rupanya. Semuanya hampir berkumpul. Lebih baik kita menunggu yg lainnya didalam. Bagaimana?" seorang pria pertengahan abad datang dg 2 orang dibelakangnya. Yg satu disebut sebagai ratu waria dan satu lagi manusia setengah kepribadian menurut ace. Sama saja.

"Dragon-san. Anda sudah datang. Ayo kita mulai." Kalifa membukakan pintu ruangan yg dijadikan sebagai persidangan khusus bagi para presdir terkemuka yg dulunya pernah berhubungan dg roger.

Ace masih setia berdiri diluar dg sedikit kesal karna selalu seperti ini jika pertemuan ini dihadirinya. Ia dianggap sebagai bocah ingusan yg mencari sensasi agar harta keluarganya jatuh ketangannya karena bagaimanapun juga ace adalah anak sulung dari 3 saudara. Ia dulu hampir menyerah menghadiri rapat ini jika saja orang itu tidak memberikan nasehat padanya.

"tunggu apa lagi ace? Kenapa tidak masuk?" orang itu datang. Ace tersenyum lebar padanya. Berterima kasihlah karna dia yg membuat ace ingin menghajar pelaku pembunuhan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kenapa terlambat, jinbe?"

Sidang hari itu di ketuai oleh dragon yg dianggap netral. Yang menghadiri rapat hari itu adalah doflamingo, mantan rekan roger yg sangat dicurigai oleh ace karna lelaki itu sangatlah licik dan ia juga disebut iblis surga.

'Mana ada iblis surga. Dia itu iblis berwujud setan.' Batin ace gak nyantai.

Crocodile, seorang pengusaha pertambangan yg dulu pernah berselisih paham dg roger karna menurut roger crocodile tidak memperdulikan nasib rakyat yg menderita karna ulahnya. Ia disebut juga sebagai raja pasir dikalangan para pengusaha.

'raja pasir? Pantesan dia jarang mandi. Takut air.' Itulah pendapat ace.

Lucy dan kalifa, anak buah dari seorang pengusaha minyak, spandam yg selalu menemani sang atasan kemanapun pergi. Seperti perangko.

'Panda aneh itu beruntung sekali mendapat bawahan yg mau setia padanya. Kalau gue sih ogah sama orang yg egois kayak gitu. Sok hebat tapi penakut.' Ace mau mukul wajah spandam yg sok hebat itu.

Boa hancock, presdir di perusahaan tekstil yg karyawannya cewek semua. Cowok yg ngelamar langsung dihajar. Pokoknya di perusahaan itu tidak ada namanya yg karyawan cowok. Karna cowok haram hukumnya menginjakkan kaki di 'kuja style'.

'jangan2 nih cewek mantan pengasuh ular di kebun binatang , ya?' sungguh ace sangat ogah lihat tante sok muda itu bawa ular kemana2. Digendong kali kemana2.

Jinbe, mantan manager di perusahaan milik roger yg sekarang bergabung dg dragon. Ia dan ace memang sudah kenal sejak kecil. Tapi ace baru tau kalau jinbe memilih bekerja dg dragon. Tapi untunglah, karna yg ia tau dragon adalah orang yg baik. Itu yg ia dengar dari ayahnya, roger.

Monkey d dragon, anak wakil petinggi angkatan darat yg terkenal dg mahir dalam bisnis dan wibawanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ace akui itu karna dragon lah yg selalu memberikan nasehat padanya meski ace pura2 budek dan sok cuek. Tapi dg sabarnya pria tengah abad itu mengelus kepalanya dg lembut dan tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat ace ingin menangis karna mengingatkannya dg almarhum ayahnya. Selain itu ada ivankov dan inazuma selaku kaki tangan dragon yg tingkahnya bikin ace sakit kepala melihatnya. Ace pernah berpikir bahwa dragon sakit mata saat mau menjadikan ivankov jadi orang kepercayaannya.

" roger dan keturunannya sama sekali tidak berhak atas harta raftel group. Bagaimanapun juga segala yg berhubungan dg raftel group telah dibawah perhatian pemerintah. Kita yg telah bekerja sama dg merekalah yg pantas mendapatkan harta yg banyak itu." Spandam mulai memanas2i ace.

"Kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja saat perusahaan itu diambil alih oleh pemerintah. Pemerintah sama sekali tidak berhak atas perusahaan itu." Hancock membaca dokumen miliknya.

"Kita bekerja sama dg raftel group dan kontrak kita masih berlanjut saat tragedi itu terjadi. Aku juga ingin hak ku diberikan padaku." Crocodile menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Bisnis itu mencari untung. Bukan merugi. Aku ingin harta ku kembali ke tangan ku." Doflamingo berpangku tangan.

"tenanglah. Urusan kita dg pemerintah. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa pemerintah bisa mengambil alih raftel group. Pasti ada seseorang yg mengendalikan perusahaan itu dan pemerintah agar kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Jika perusahaan itu dihancurkan pemerintah, maka kita semua harus berakhir disini. Jangan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Karna ini adalah salah satu resiko dari berbisnis. Ibaratkan dg bertaruh, maka kalian harus menerima resiko, menang atau kalah." Dragon menengahi perdebatan yg sering memanas.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya rapat itupun berakhir dan ace tampak lelah sekali. Ia benci rapat yg terlalu lama. Tapi ini demi mengungkap pelaku pembunuhan. Ia tidak tertarik dg uang milik ayahnya yg bisa membuatnya jadi kaya mendadak. Ia hanya ingin balas dendam. Dan ia curiga dg orang2 di ruang rapat itu. Manusia bermuka dua. Itulah yg diincarnya.

"Ace... Mau makan siang dg ku?" tawar dragon.

"Terima kasih, dragon-san. Tidak usah. Aku sudah janji dg paman ku untuk bertemu di mall. Saya permisi dulu." Ace membungkuk sopan dan berlari pelan.

"Anak mu kuat sekali, roger." Gumam dragon yg terus memperhatikan punggung tegap pemuda 20 tahun itu.

Tebece...

Masih bingung mau lanjutannya bagaimana... Ide muncul dalam sekejap langsung di ketik deh. Maaf kalau penulisannya ada yg salah. Sok ngerti sih soal perusahaan #hahahahaha...

Semoga suka dan chap berikutnya akan diusahakan secepatnya.. Terima kasih buat yg udah membaca dan kalau mau tinggalkan jejak yaa... Makasih... Dadah...


	6. Chapter 6 : Ikatan yg tak pernah hilang!

_**Ikatan yg tak pernah hilang! Pertemuan 3 saudara yg tak terduga!**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah 5 hari berlalu di acara camping sekolah, entah mengapa ace yg awalnya kurang peduli dg sekolahnya malah sering datang berkunjung walau sebentar saja. Ia setiap hari mengisi absen hanya untuk bertemu dg luffy yg selalu memintanya untuk berkunjung. Dan entah mengapa juga ace mau2 saja menuruti permintaan luffy. Ace diperkenalkan pada gank milik luffy. Tenang aja kok. Bukan gank pembuat onar. Cuma sekumpulan orang2 yg sifatnya pada aneh2 semua. Teman2 luffy yg membuat ace betah untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Mulai dari zoro, anak XII-3 menjabat sebagai wakil ketua di gank mugiwara, orangnya galak, tapi dia perhatian kok sama yg lainnya apalagi pada luffy yg bawelnya minta ampun itu. Dia dibilang marimo sama sanji karna rambut ijo yg nengger diatas kepalanya.

Sanji, XII-2 selaku koki handal yg masak tanpa pamrih seperti ibu2 yg ngurus 8 orang anaknya yg kadar makan mereka melebihi batas normal. Uhmmm... Sebenarnya Cuma luffy sih yg kayak gitu. Si pecinta wanita yg sangat menghormati para wanita yg membuat zoro sering bertengkar. Tapi walaupun sering bertengkar mereka akrab kok.

Usopp, X-3 sama dg luffy, si penembak jitu yg hidungnya ngalahin pinokio. Orangnya penakut tapi kalau di situasi genting dia bisa diandalkan. Suka bohong. Yg lain pada kagak percaya tapi Cuma luffy dan chopper aja yg percaya alias gampang ditipu.

Nami, XI-1 cewek pertama yg gabung di gank mugiwara, dia pintar sekali kalau soal peta2 an..#akupetaakupetaakupeta# dan paling pintar kalau soal uang dan curi menyuri. Tenang aja, nami gak pernah bobol atm kok.

Chopper, IX-1 sebenarnya chopper 2 th dibawah luffy dan usopp tapi karna tuh anak pintar makanya ia sekarang udah buyut di SMP, anaknya suka sama yg manis2, cita2nya jadi dokter yg hebat. Ia paling akrab dg robin, kakaknya luffy.

Robin, guru sejarah yg ikut gank mugiwara karna robin merasa anak2 gank ini pada lucu2, apalagi chopper. Tapi robin malah sering perhatian gitu sama zoro. Cieee... Robin ini kakaknya luffy, tapi karna robin ingin jadi guru biasa makanya ia memakai marga ibunya, nico olivia. Kalau pakai marga ayahnya sih bisa2 banyak orang bermuka dua disekelilingnya. Toh monkey d dragon orang paling kaya di jepang kok.

Franky, guru tekhnik yg sering dipanggil guru mesum oleh murid2 karna gaya berpakaiannya. Orangnya juga rame dan sering tersentuh sama cerita2 mengharukan. Pintar bikin alat2 perang dan yg selalu takjub dg penemuannya itu adalah luffy, chopper dan usopp.

Brook, kakek tua yg entah awet muda, seorang mantan penyanyi yg sekarang buka tempat karaoke. Awal bergabungnya pun karena luffy ngotot banget punya trman seorang pemusik. Karna ia juga pengen nyanyi bersama musisi asli.

"ace datang lagi. Asiiik... Asiiikk..." luffy langsung menghambur pada ace yg dg sigap menangkap luffy. Soalnya sudah terbiasa dg tingkah bocah yg satu itu.

"aku bawa makanan kecil untuk kalian." Ace mengangkat plastik bawaannya.

"Waah... Ada camilan." Luffy langsung menyambar plastik tersebut. "kalian semua bisa berkumpul di jam sekolah? Tidak sibuk?" ace bingung karna biasanya gank ini ngumpul komplit pakingan sore hari.

"yohohoho.. Ace-san, sekarang sekolah lagi ada festival. Siapapun boleh datang. Makanya kami ingin ngumpul disini. Yohoho." Brook menjawab duluan.

"Pantas saja rame sekali diluar." Ace menggaruk kepalanya.

"ace..main disini dulu, ya. Kita lihat festival. Ya ya ya?" luffy mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yg biasanya berhasil pada robin. Tapi entahlah pada ace.

Ace menaikkan alisnya saat melihat wajah luffy yg kayak monyet lagi minta pisang di parkiran. Ace merasa mata luffy makin bersinar2 kayak lampu rumahnya yg mau putus. Makin lama makin terang, truss mati deh. Ace menghela nafas pelan.

"baiklah. Aku memang libur kok hari ini. Ya.. Siapa tau aja ketemu kawan lama." Ace menyerah juga dipandangi begitu sama luffy.

"shishishi.." luffy tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ace mengusap kepala luffy pelan.

"sepertinya festivalnya sudah di mulai. Ayo kita ke lapangan." Usopp tak sabar melihat acara setahun sekali ini. Ini pertama kalinya bagi usopp karna ia kan masih kelas X.

"Permen kapas. Aku mau permen kapas." Chopper dg suara riangnya menyerukan nama pacarnya.

"Akan ku belikan nanti." Robin mengulurkan tangannya pada chopper dan disambut dg nada penuh senang dari si dokter kecil.

"asik.. Robin akan membelikanku permen kapas." Riangnya. Khas anak2 sekali.

"super menyenangkan sekali. Aku akan melihat dekorasinya dulu." Franky beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku akan melihat.. Para gadis cantik dilapangan." Mata sanji sudah love2 begitu. "tapi tenang saja. Nami-swan dan robin-chwan tetap dihati." Sanji merangkul 2 wanita cantik tersebut.

"aku malah senang kau tidak memperhatikan ku." Nami sweetdrop ria.

"hoaam... Aku disini saja. Mau tidur." Zoro membaringkan badannya.

"ayo kita kelapangan, ace." Luffy yg tak sabaran langsung main tarik2 begitu aja.

Ace membelikan luffy steak daging yg langsung disambut dg senang hati oleh pemuda 15 tahun itu. Sedangkan teman2 luffy sudah ngacir entah kemana. Mereka pengen mencari kesenangan pribadi mungkin.

"benarkah kau dulu pernah sekolah disini, ace?" luffy kaget mendengar cerita ace.

"iya. Waktu itu kepala sekolahnya masih bapak yg suka minum sake itu." Ace meminum sodanya.

"waah.. Kalau begitu pak shanks itu sudah tua donk. Shishishi."

"Ya pastinya lah. Lihat saja wajah keriputannya itu."

Luffy menengok sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian matanya membola senang. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Ace yg tak menyadari tingkah luffy malah tersedak sodanya sendiri saat luffy memanggil seseorang.

"sabo!"

Ace menjatuhkan minuman kalengnya. Dan dg susah ia mencari siapa sosok yg dipanggil luffy. Ia tau kalau nama itu cukup familiar, sama seperti nama luffy. Banyak kok yg namanya sabo juga luffy. Tapi bagaimanapun juga nama itu adalah nama adik2 kesayangannya yg telah lama menghilang. Jujur, ia sangat berharap bahwa luffy adalah adik kandungnya. Tapi setelah ia telusuri memang dragom memiliki 2 orang anak yg jarak umur mereka 11 tahun. Iya, robin dan luffy. Untuk kali ini ia tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. Pasti sakit sekali saat mengetahui bahwa mereka bukanlah orang2 yg ia cari.

"Luffy." Pemuda itu tersenyum ringan. Dihampirinya luffy dan ace. Ace terkejut saat mengetahui pemuda yg di panggil luffy tadi.

"Kau yg waktu itu kan?" entah kenapa dada ace terasa sesak sekali.

"oh.. Nii-san yg waktu itu di rumah sakit kan? Tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi disini." Sabo, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dg sedikit gemetar ace menyambut uluran tangan tsb.

"kalian sudah saling kenal? Padahal aku mau memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Gak jadi deh." Luffy manyun

"kami belum saling kenal kok, luffy." Sanggah sabo tertawa pelan. Ace hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu biar aku perkenalkan. Sabo, ini ace. Dia angkatan darat loh. Sama dg kakek. Aku kenal dia waktu camping." Luffy senang sekali memperkenalkan 2 pemuda yg sangat disukainya itu.

"portgas d ace. Panggil saja ace." Ace mulai tenang.

"Dan ace, ini sabo. Aku kenal sabo saat SMP. Dia sering mengajarkan ku pelajaran sulit loh. Walau aku tak mengerti juga. Dia adik dokter kematian loh. Shishishi."

"trafalgar sabo. Senang bertemu dg mu. Aku adik dokter trafalgar law yg waktu itu."

Ace hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Ia yg tadinya merasa sudah tiba di awan langsung jatuh ke bumi dg sangat kencang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut festival? Pasti menyenangkan sekali." Usul sabo.

"Ayo." Luffy paling bersemangat.

"nii-san? Maksud ku ace-san?" sabo jadi gerogi sendiri.

"tidak apa. Panggil saja nii-san. Aku suka mendengarnya." Ace tersenyum santai.

"maaf."

"tidak apa kok. Itu mengobati luka di hati ku. Biarkan seperti itu, sabo." Ace berujar pelan disamping sabo.

"Ace! Sabo! Ayo kesini." Luffy ternyata sudah jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo kita susul luffy. Bocah itu hyper aktif sekali." Ace geleng2 kepala melihat tingkah luffy.

"Baiklah. Siapa telat ia kalah." Sabo langung lari dan tertawa saat ace protes padanya karna ditinggal.

"Sabo, kau curang!" teriak ace.

"Hahahahaha... Lari luffy! Ada monster!"

"ayo sabo." Luffy senang sekali bisa bertemu dg 2 orang itu. Serasa bersama kakak sendiri. Soalnya luffy kan punya kakak cewek. Pengen juga sih punya kakak cowok.

"Sabo! Luffy! Awas kalian, ya." Ace pura2 galak.

Senyuman yg telah tercipta dan terukir di bibir masing2 secara tak sadar telah menjalin sebuah benang yg telah lama berdiam diri. Tanpa mereka sadari, takdir hidup mereka baru akan berjalan rumit setelah pertemuan yg tak pernah terduga ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waaah... Akhirnya update juga... Udah panjang gak ya?

Hehehe... Makasih buat oranganeh97 yg udah ngasih masukan..

Semoga suka ya...

Makasih..

Semoga ada yg nunggu...

Bwahahahahahaha #ngarep


	7. Chapter 7 : Lupakan kesedihan mu!

_**Lupakan kesedihan mu! Ada cahaya lain bagi mu!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ace! Cepat bangun dan habiskan sarapan mu! Kalau kau tidak bangun juga akan ku bakar semua majalah mu itu." Ancaman di pagi yang sangat tenang. Mau tak mau ace bangun dg malasnya.

"Berisik sekali." Gerutunya sambil menguap lebar.

"Apa?! Ulangi!" murka izou.

"Paman cantik sekali. Hoeeek." Ace langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Uwaaah... Makasih... Makasih..." izou berbunga2.

"Menakutkan." Komen tatch yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aneh." Sambung marco yang membuat izou yg tadinya imut2 malah ganti mode ke yg mengerikan.

"Sini kau nanas!" izou tancap gas dan marco langsung teleportasi.

Rutinitas harian di keluarga yg damai.

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuannya dg sabo dan luffy beberapa hari yg lalu membuatnya tak ingin lepas dari keduanya. Ace yg orangnya cuek malah meminta no hp, wa, fb, instagram, line, email,dan lain2nya. Ia tak ingin melewatkan hari2 tanpa keduanya. Hal itu juga membuat para bawahannya sering dihinggapi tanda tanya, baik dari diri sendiri maupun dari teman2 baik yg satu divisi maupun divisi lain. Habisnya komandan ganteng nan dingin yg sering menghukum coby itu malah tersenyum2 gak jelas dg hp ditangannya. Oke sih... Kebanyakan memang kayak gitu #termasuk author..plaak#, tapi ini kan... Komandan portgas d ace lagi bahagia melihat tab miliknya yg gede itu, yg bisa dijadiin baki gelas #lupakan#.

Coby dan helpmepo hanya bisa saling pangku tangan dan sibuk dg pemikiran masing2.

"kenapa komandan berubah ya? Gak biasanya." Coby mikir.

"Biasanya komandan mana peduli sama tab nya." Helmepo uring2an.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." coby bangkit dan membuat helmepo jatuh ke lantai.

"woi... Biasa aja donk. Nyantai aja kali kaya di kuburan." Sewot helmepo kesakitan. Yaa habisnya yg jatuh duluan kan bagian belakangnya.

"Brayy... Jangan2 komandan..." coby sok main tebak2an.

"jangan2 apa? Pesanaran nih gue." Helmepo melotot

"penasaran keles."

"iye iye.. Kenape? Atau jangan2 komandan..." helmepo dapat hidayah.

"Pikiran lu ama gue sama kan?" coby girang banget.

"Ya.. Gue yakin. Gue yakin banget jangan2 komandan itu... Talinya putus satu."

"astaghfirullah."

Plaaaak...

Kepala helmepo benjol.

"Gue bilangin komandan baru tau rasa lu."

"trus apa lagi? Apalagi menurut lu kalau gak kayak begitu?"

"hanya ada satu, bro." Coby mulai berbisik. "komandan lagi ja-tuh cin-ta."

"what? JATUH CINTA?" ternyata bisikan coby bukan hanya terdengar oleh helmepo. Tapi juga terdengar oleh beberapa prajurit yg berlalu lalang di tempat kejadian penggosipan komandan divisi 2.

"Kiamat sudah dekat." Sarap nih orang.

"komandan ace lagi jatuh cinta? Berita besar! Lebih besar dari perang desa sebelah yg masih bikin baper." Yg lain pun ikut2an alay.

"gue menang taruhan. Yeee..." benar2 kurang ajar nih para prajurit disini.

"Apah? Ace jatuh cinta?" garp syok dadakan mendengar gosip murahan itu. Dan akhirnya garp menendang ace dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Sebenarnya sih garp senang mendengar ace jatuh cinta juga. Tapi menurut ace, ia salah apa coba pakai ditendang oleh kakek tua yang keras kepala itu.

Rutinitas baru ace di malam hari. Menelpon sabo dan luffy. Mereka pada ngerumpi gak jelas. Kadang suara tawa absurd mereka bikin yg mendengarnya merinding disko. Contohnya saja izou yg kebetulan lewat di depan kamar ace malah jadi tukang nguping dan pingsan dadakan mendengar suara tawa ace yg kelewat keras.

"ada gosip baru cuyy." Izou langsung nyamperin 2 saudaranya yg lagi asik nonton domba2 yg cerdas bin unyu.

"apaan sih lu? Berisik banget." Komen tatch gak nyantai.

"apa sisir lu diambil tetangga sebelah lagi?" marco bertanya gak niat. Lebih baik bertanya dari pada kagak, takut ditempeleng izou kalau gak nanya.

"ace... Itu ace..." izou asma dadakan.

"kenapa? Dia dengkuran lagi? Biasa aja, bro. Santai kayak di kolong jembatan." Tatch masih sibuk menonton.

"Mau ku ambilkan air bak belakang?" tawar marco.

"buat apa?" malah tatch yg nanya.

"buat air sireman mbah dukun." Marco malah gak nyambung.

Plaak...

Izou menggeplak kepala marco sadis.

"mau gue semprot sama air cabe lu?" wajah izou merah padam.

Marco dan tatch merinding.

"Ace itu loh. Dia ketawa2 sendiri. Dan parahnya nih bro, tuh bocah yang pernah nyungsep dalam got tetangge kite itu yg gak biasanya pelototin hp nye yg kelewat gede itu sekarang malah asik main hp. Ketawa2 gak jelas. Dan parahnya lagi nih..."

"biasa aja kok." Tatch menguap.

"Gak ada istimewa nya, brayy." Marco nepuk2 pelan bahu izou.

Plaaak... Plaaak...

Marco dan tatch nangis tertahan. Marco nangis bombay, benjol yg tadi aja belum ilang.

"dengerin gue sampai selesai. Ada yg nyolot lagi gue jadiin sate besok." Marco dan tatch angguk2 cepat.

"dan yg bikin gue kaget tau gak.. Si ace pake bilang sayang2.. Dan... Eeh?" izou kaget entah kekuatan apa yg dipakai kedua sodaranya itu, dalam hitungan detik saja keduanya udah pada ngilang dari tempat tongkrongan mereka tadi. Dan tak disangka ternyata tuh dua sodara udah nguping didepan kamar ace.

"si ace punya pacar nih." Tatch makin nempelin kupingnya.

"dari gosip di kantor sih emang iya." Bisik marco mengiyakan.

"udah denger siapa namanya gak?" izou ikutan nimbrung.

"Belum nih. Sayup2." Tatch makin pake perasaan ngupingnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar ace..

"Habis ngumpul bareng langsung pulang. Kata robin hari ini tou-san pulangnya cepat. Makanya kami bubarnya lebih awal." Luffy semangat sekali bercerita. Ace sengaja sambung tiga agar mereka bisa ngobrol sesukanya.

"sabo, bagaimana dg cewek yg ngejar2 kamu itu loh?" luffy kepo.

"yaa.. Gimana ya? Aku sih capek diikutin terus. Kata koala sih dibiarin aja. Nanti diem sendiri." Sabo terdengar lelah diujung telepon.

"waah... Beruntung sekali kau sabo, di kejar2 wanita. Hahahaha.." goda ace.

"jangan menertawakan ku, ace-nii." Sabo pura2 marah.

"Jangan marah, sayang." Goda ace lagi dan ia yakin sabo pasti memerah sekali. Karna kata luffy, sabo itu pasti memerah jika dibilang sayang begitu.

"Apaan sih? Gak lucu tau gak. Aku putus nih?" ancam nya.

"shishishi... Sabo lucu sekali." Luffy ngakak.

"Diamlah luffy." Kesal sabo.

"hahahahaha..." ace sakit perut.

Tanpa diketahui oleh ace, ketiga pamannya udah pada pucat pasi dan sudah menganga lebar sampai2 lalat pun bisa masuk ke mulut mereka.

"Ternyata..." tatch puyeng.

"Ace..." lanjut marco syok.

"Dia benar2 jatuh cinta." Riang izou bahagia.

Ternyata mereka salah paham.

Ace sangat menyesal karna tidak membaca pesan yg masuk ke emailnya. Ternyata dragon meminta rapat dadakan dan jadilah ia terburu2 menuju kantor donquixote family. Berkat ide cemerlang coby yang lagi patroli membawa ace dg kecepatan tinggi. Ia agak terlambat sedikit. Tapi daripada tidak sama sekali. Ace dg tidak sabaran memencet tombol lift tanpa perasaan. Dg pengarahan beberapa karyawan disana akhirnya sampai juga di ruangan rapat.

"Ku pikir kau sudah menyerah, bocah." Sindir doflamingo tertawa meremehkan.

"maaf saja, aku bukan pengecut." Balas ace sengit.

"ayo kita mulai rapatnya." Dragon menengahi agar cekcok mulut tak makin berlanjut.

"Maaf." Ujar ace.

"Ace... Perusahaan ayah mu akan diambil alih pemerintah. Dan mereka akan meminta tanda tangan mu nanti. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya dragon.

"kenapa pemerintah? Ayah ku mendirikan perusahaannya dari nol dan tanpa campur tangan dari pemerintah. Lalu kenapa gorosei inginkan perusahaan milik individu?"

"waktunya di luar dugaan. Kami pikir penanda tanganan itu akan dilakukan saat kau berusia 25 tahun. Tapu ternyata mereka mempercepatnya." Hancock menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya ada orang dalam yg terlibat." Crocodile memanas2i suasana.

"jangan menyebar api di jerami kering, crocodile." Peringat lucy.

Suasana rapat itupun terasa sangat menyesakkan bagi ace. Ia tidak bisa bertindak secepat ini. Ia masih belum tau dimana kedua adiknya. Jika kedua adiknya ada pasti perusahaan ituasih bisa dimiliki keluarga walau Cuma setengah saja. Tapi jika hanya ace saja yg tersisa pasti semuanya akan hilang.

Ace ingin sekali bersandar dan bercerita dg orang2 yg dipercayanya. Ia lelah sekali. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"ace!" dragon memegang pundaknya.

"dragon-san."

"Kau pasti lelah sekali. Istirahatlah."

"terima kasih, dragon-san."

"ace.. Kau harus tau. Mungkin sekarang kau merasakan kepedihan yg teramat sangat dihati mu. Tapi ingatlah, kau pasti menemukan kebahagian mu. Dan kau akan dapatkan itu. Aku yakin sekali."

"terima kasih atas nasehatnya, dragon-san. Terima kasih."

Tbc...

Akhirnya update juga.. Maaf kalau masih ada bagi para tokoh gak ada maksud untuk menistakan. Cuma buat ngisi peran yg ada di naskah kok. Dan soal perusahaan yg di perjuangkan ace Cuma abal2an author doank. Gak ada maksud apa2. Cuma nambah bumbu aja sih. Gak maksud menyinggung pihak tertentu. Disini pemerintahannya seperti angkatan laut di anime ya.

Dan semoga puas deh...

Salam hormat...

Makasih...


	8. Chapter 8 : Pencarian jejak masa lalu

_**I MISS YOU, BRO!**_

 _Perlahan-lahan waktu akan mempertemukan kembali kita dalam situasi berbeda. Akan ku kejar waktu yang telah terbuang. Bisakah kalian menunggu ku sebentar saja? Akan ku peluk rasa rindu yang menggebu ini dengan tetesan air mata kebahagiaan bersama kalian. Tunggu aku, sabo, luffy._

Pencarian jejak masa lalu! targetnya Monkey dan Trafalgar!

Ace menatap nanar sebuah jurang yang sangat ia kenali, sebuah jurang yang ia sesali. Pemisah keluarga bahagianya yang merenggut semuanya darinya. Meninggalkan luka dalam yang sampai sekarang masih menganga lebar meski sudah lama luka itu tergores di fikiran dan hatinya. Di letakkannya sebuket bunga kesukaan sang kaa-san. Mata itu menutup sebentar, menikmati belaian angin yang menghampirinya. Ikut menyadarkannya bukan dia saja yang merasa tersakiti disini.

"andai saja kakek tak menyuruh tou-san dan kaa-san mu berkunjung, pasti mereka takkan seperti ini." Newgate menatap sedih ace yang hanya terdiam membisu.

"ini bukan salah kakek. Ini ujian bagi kami. Apakah kami sanggup melewatinya atau tidak. Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain." Ace tersenyum menenangkan hati newgate.

"oh iya kakek ada yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang seseorang." Ace menuntun newgate memasuki mobil.

"siapa?"

"monkey d dragon!"

Newgate tersentak.

"ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia memojokkan mu dalam sidang?"

"tidak! Justru beliau yang terus membantu ku."

"lalu?"

"apa dragon-san memang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki? Setau ku dia hanya memiliki anak perempuan dulunya."

"benar. Dia memang memiliki anak laki-laki 11 tahun lebih muda dari anak perempuannya. Kenapa?"

"tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

' _apa aku merasa luffy itu adalah adik kandung ku? Tapi dragon-san memang memiliki anak laki-laki. Akan ku cari tahu sendiri.' Tekad ace yakin._

Ace mencari berkas-berkas lama di kantornya. Berkas 13 tahun yang lalu. tanpa rasa takut ia mengacak isi kantor sang wakil, garp. Untung saja orang tua itu tidak ada di kantor.

"berkas 13 tahun yang lalu. 12 tahun yang lalu bagaimana, kapten?" coby mengangkat berkas yang ia temukan.

"yang kita cari itu 13 tahun yang lalu. bukan 12 tahun yang lalu. walaupun Cuma beda 1 tahun tapi tetap aja beda. Lu bikin sesak nafas aja deh." Sewot helmepo.

"yeee... gue kan tanya sama kapten keles. Lu aja yang sewot."

"baiklah. Coby, sisihkan berkas itu. Aku juga membutuhkannya." Ace tampak ragu tapi sepertinya berkas itu juga di perlukannya nanti.

"siap kapten." Coby senang banget.

1 jam kemudian mereka mulai tampak kelelahan. Ace hampir saja menyerah jika saja teriakan helmepo tak membuatnya hampir serangan jantung mendadak.

"kapten! Aku menemukannya."

"terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Silahkan istirahat."

"laksanakan!"

Ace tersenyum melihat berkas yang ia cari-cari.

Saat malam ia membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan teliti agar ia tidak melewatkan hal penting disana.

"kenapa berita 13 tahun lalu tidak terlalu disorot sih? Apa mereka mau menghilangkan tragedi itu?" kesalnya.

Pantang menyerah pemuda itu terus meneliti satu per satu.

Piiip...

 _"hai ace. Lagi apa?" sms dari luffy._

 _"nii-san. Malam minggu, loh. Gak malming sama pacar?" sms dari sabo._

"mereka ini. Ku telpon saja. Lagian capek sekali. Punggung ku pegal."

Jemarinya mulai menari diatas tab merah miliknya.

"oh ace. Lagi apa?" luffy cengir-cengir.

"lagi cari berkas. Kalian?"

"apakah nii-san laggi sibuk?" sabo malah balik tanya.

"tidak. Lagian aku capek sekali. Kalian berdua gak malming?" ace menyandarkannya punggungnya pada ke tembok terdekat.

"aku baru saja selesai bermain game sama robin. Dan aku menang." Luffy bangga sekali dengan kepintarannya bermain game.

"aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas. Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut." Sabo memijit dahinya pelan.

"sabo, kepala pusing? Bedah saja sama torao. Dia kan dokter bedah. Shishishi..."

"terima kasih sarannya, luffy." Sabo tak mau berdebat.

Ace merasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang melihat sabo dan luffy yang belakangan ini telah mengisi hari-harinya.

"sabo, luffy. Andai kita ini saudara ... bagaiman?" sabo dan luffy berhenti bertengkar.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku senang." Luffy menjawab duluan.

"ada apa nii-san?" sabo tertawa kecil.

"kalau boleh jujur sih aku juga punya 2 orang adik laki-laki. Dan umurnya juga sama dengan kalian. Aku ingin tumbuh bersama mereka. Tapi karena kecelakaan kami terpisah. Maaf ya. Kalian tak usah pikirkan." Ace tertawa canggung. Menutupi kesedihan hatinya.

"anggaplah kami saudara mu jika nii-san mau. Kami bersedia kok." Sabo menenangkan hati dingin milik ace.

"ace itu sudah kami anggap sebagai saudara kami. Iya kan sabo?" luffy dan sabo meyakinkan ace mereka bisa berbagi saat senang maupun susah.

"terima kasih." Ace terharu.

 _"sabo! Bisa bantu nii-san sebentar?" law tampak diujung pintu kamar sabo._

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, onii-san!"

"torao lagi apa, sabo?" tanya luffy.

"mungkin dia lagi praktek. Nii-san, luffy aku cabut duluan ya." Sabo memutus sambungan.

 _'trafalgar.. sepertinya aku juga harus mencari informasi tentang keluarganya juga.'_

Setelah ace pamit pada luffy ia kembali mencari berkas yang tadi ia bengkalaikan.

 _ **Kecelakaan mobil keluarga Gol D Roger!**_

Ace akhirnya menemukan lembaran kertas yang tersembunyi didalam amplop usang bewarna coklat. Ace tidak menegerti kenapa berkas itu terletak di tempat yang orang lain pun akan malas untuk mencarinya.

 _ **Kecelakaan mobil yang dialami keluarga pengusaha ternama Gol D Roger yang terjadi sekitar jam 7 malam di area perbukitan menewaskan roger dan juga istrinya. Anak sulung ditemukan pingsan tergeletak di tepi sungai. Dilihat dari kondisi mobil sepertinya penemudi mengantuk dan menabrak pohon dan jatuh ke jurang. Setelah saksi menemukan bangkai mobil kondisi mobilnya sudah hangus terbakar.**_

"sial! Kenapa mereka bilang ini kecelakaan karna mengantuk? Tragedinya bukan seperti itu." Umpat ace kesal. Ia teringat sesuatu dan bergegas keluar.

"paman." Ace mendobrak kamar marco yang sudah melayang kealam mimpi.

"bangun paman!"

"masih ngantuk nih, bro. 5 menit lagi ya." Marco seperti orang mabuk.

"pama. Bangun! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"aku menyimpan nanas di lemari pendingin yang di dekat kamar ayah." Marco malah nagwur. Maklum. Lagi tidur.

"di samping kamar kakek? Haaa... paman curang. Gue bilangan sama paman izou ya." Ancam ace.

"tunggu. Jhangan bilang izou. Nanti di habisin." Marco bangun cepat banget.

"diancam baru bangun."

"ada apa ace? Hoaammm... ngantuk nih. Ngejar si sonic bikin pegal."

"ngapain ngejar si sonic? Paman! Gue serius."

"iya. Ada apa?"

"paman berteman dengan dokter bedah itu kan?"

"law maksud mu?"

"iya. Apa dia beneran punya adik laki-laki?"

"iya. Kenapa? Kalau tak salah nama adiknya trafalgar sabo."

"mereka beda berapa tahun?"

"4 tahun. Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"tidak. Hanya ingin tau saja." Ace tampak kecewa.

"sekarang paman mau istirahat. Oyasumi."

Ace semakin bersemangat untuk menyelidiki 2 keluarga itu. Monkey dan Trafalgar. Hanya mengikuti insting. Ia ingin mencari jawabannya sendiri. Dan soal perusahaan ia mulai tidak peduli karna perusahaan itupun akan jatuh ke tangan gorosei.

Di kediaman monkey...

"makanlah yang banyak agar kau tumbuh kuat, luffy." Garp terus melahap hidangan di depannya.

"aku tambah lagi." Luffy kembali menyibukkan para maid.

"ba... baik luffy-san."

Robin hanya tersenyum melihat cara makan kakek dan adiknya. Sedangkan dragon santai sekali meminum kopi paginya.

"oh iya, tou-chan. Apa aku boleh saudaraan dengan ace?" tanya luffy.

Garp berhenti makan, dragon meletakkan kopinya, robin berhenti membaca.

"boleh? Shishishi..."

Di kediaman Trafalgar...

"onii-san, aku berangkat dulu."

"mau ku antar?"

"tak usah. Onii-san kan harus cepat ke rumah sakit. Aku bisa naik bus."

"sabo."

"iya?"

Law merapikan pakaian sabo.

"terima kasih, onii-san."

"tetaplah seperti ini. apapun yang terjadi, sabo." Law menepuk pelan bahu sang adik.

.

.

.

.

Tebece...

Akhirnya update juga..

Semoga nggak makin membosankan... tengkyu... :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Law dan sabo!

**Law dan Sabo! Sebuah cinta bertahtakan dusta!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Libur panjang yang sangat di suka ace. Dengan cuti 3 hari ini setidaknya ia bisa mencari jejak masa lalu yang hampir hilang oleh air hujan yang terus menutupi nya. Terserahlah dengan rapat memperebutkan harta warisan mendiang sang ayah yang sebenarnya bisa membuat ace kaya mendadak. Tapi yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada satu. Siapakah sabo dan luffy yang ia kenal selama ini? Ia hanya ingin memastikan itu saja. Dan jikalau memang mereka berdua bukan orang yang di carinya , maka ace akan mencari keberadaan kedua saudaranya kandungnya. Hidup atau pun mati.

"mau kemana ace?" tanya izou yang muncul dari dapur.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar paman." Ace menggaruk kepalanya. Apa iya sebentar?

"Mau ku buatkan bekal?" tawarnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa beli di luar nanti."

"kalau begitu buatkan untuk ku saja." Tatch mengusulkan.

"Baiklah." Dengan senang hati si koki menjawab.

"Untuk ku juga ya." Marco ikutan nimbrung.

"tidak!" wajah izou yang tadinya ceria berubah menakutkan ketika menjawab pertanyaan si kakak.

"pilih kasih sekali." Omel marco gak nyantai.

"itu karna kau menyembunyikan nanas di kulkas ayah, bukannya di kulkas dapur." Izou galak bener dah sama marco.

"kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"pokok nya aku tak akan membuatkan bekal mu selama 5 hari. Mengerti?!"

"kejam." Marco nangis bombay.

Ace tertawa maklum melihat tingkah si nomor 2 dan si bungsu yang gak akur. Biasanya dulu kaa-san nya lah yang akan memanjakan marco. Kaa-san nya yang merupakan si sulung sangat sayang pada ketiga adiknya itu. Dan mereka sering memperebutkan perhatian sang anee-san yang memang cuma dia anak cewek satu-satunya.

Ace membaca kertas yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi. Sebuah kertas yang dia temukan di kumpulan map 13 tahun yang lalu. 2 jam berkeliling membuat kakinya terasa pegal. Minum sebentar di kafe tidak masalah kan?

"capucino satu ya." Ia berbicara pada sang pelayan.

"baik. Ada tambahannya lagi tuan?" tanya sang pelayan lagi.

"ti..."

"jus mangga satu ya." Siapa yang berani memotong pembicaraan ace sih? Hampir saja ace akan memarahi orang itu kalau saja dia bukan...

"sabo?!" ujarnya senang plus kaget.

"hai nii-san. Boleh duduk disini?"

"tentu saja."

Sabo meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Sepertinya wajah mahasiswa ini terlihat kusut.

"Kenapa? Kusut sekali. Habis di putusin?" ejek ace tak tahan lihat wajah sengsara sabo.

"Enak saja. Mana ada yang gituan." Sabo jadi malu.

"jomblo? Masa?"

"bukan jomblo nii-san. Tapi single."

"Memang apa bedanya?" tawa ace.

"Ya bedalah. Jomblo itu takdir, single itu pilihan." Sabo tak mau kalah berdebat dengan ace.

"hahahaha.. Yaa.. Terserah kamu aja deh. Gak kuliah?"

"dosennya gak masuk. Cari angin aja sih."

Ace mengusap pelan kepala pirang pemuda di depannya itu. Halus. Sama seperti sabo dulu. Mungkin ace harus dewasa kali ini melihat betapa kusutnya pemuda pirang tersebut.

"oh iya sabo. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ace menerima pesanannya.

"apa nii-san?" sabo meminum jus nya pelan

"uhmmm... Kalau boleh tau orang tua mu sekarang dimana?" ace sedikit was-was.

"orang tua ku telah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Mereka adalah dokter terhebat." Ace bernafas lega karna sabo tak mempermasalahkan pertanyaannya.

"Orang tua kalian ada yang bule ya?" ace melanjutkan.

"Rambut ku ya? Hahaha.. Nggak kok.. Tapi paman ku juga pirang loh."

"tapi... Kok kamu gak mirip sama sekali dengan kakak mu itu."

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang penting kami saling menyayangi. Kalau adik-adik yang nii-san bilang waktu itu bagaimana?"

"Kami 3 bersaudara. Adik pertama ku jaraknya 2 tahun dan si bungsu 5 tahun. Mereka adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagi ku. Bahkan harta peninggalan keluarga ku pun tak sanggup untuk menggantikan mereka." Ace menatap pilu minuman di depannya.

"maafkan aku nii-san. Aku membuat mu mengingat hal menyakitkan itu. Gomen nii-san." Sesal sabo merasa bersalah. Ia tampak gelisah.

"tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir begitu." Ace mencoba menenangkan sabo yang tak mau menatapnya.

"sabo! Ada yang lain lagi." Ace berdehem menghilangkan situasi canggung yang terjadi. Sabo menatap manik hitam milik ace.

"saat 13 tahun yang lalu... Kau ada dimana?" ace menatap yakin pemuda di depannya. Sabo sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan pemuda 20 tahun itu.

.

.

Kantor rapat rahasia dragon Cs...

"gorosei telah membuat surat pemindahan kekuasaan. Jika ace menanda tanganinya maka hak yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita juga akan menjadi milik mereka." Hancock membaca surat di tangannya dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tangan putihnya.

"bocah gol itu pasti akan di paksa untuk menanda tanganinya. Aku harus mendapatkan hak ku." Doflamingo tampak geram dengan berita mengejutkan ini.

"Apa kita harus tinggal diam atau akan melakukan sesuatu?" crocodile menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Sepertinya ia juga stress.

"kenapa lucy dan yang lainnya tidak ikut?" tanya ivankov.

"mereka mungkin ada urusan." Jawab dragon melihat kosongnya kursi milik spandam.

.

.

Di tatap dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi seperti itu membuatnya sedikit takut juga. 13 tahun yang lalu? Memang dia ngapain? Apa dia pernah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk? Sampai-sampai komandan divisi 2 angkatan darat ini melakukan penyelidikan terhadapnya.

' _13 tahun yang lalu?' pikirnya susah payah._

"ah.. Itu ya?" sabo menjentikkan jarinya. Ace sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sabo.

"13 tahun yang lalu..." ace deg-degan.

"aku belum terlalu dekat dengan law onii-san." Jawaban polos sabo ini membuat ace tepuk jidatnya.

"sabo.. Yang penting donk." Ace memutar bosan matanya.

"Tapi itu penting loh, nii-san. Soalnya saat itu aku berusaha untuk akrab dengan law onii-san. Habisnya law onii-san terlihat tidak suka padaku waktu itu. Tapi aku meyakinkan diri untuk membuat onii-san menerima ku." Sabo kembali mengenang masa lalu itu.

Ace terdiam sebentar.

"Sabo.. Mungkin saja kamu memang bukan adiknya. Karna aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang keluarga mu."

"maksud nii-san apa?" sabo sedikit.. Kesal.

"karna anak dari dokter trafalgar jarak usia mereka adalah 3 tahun. Bukan 4 tahun." Ace berusaha meyakinkan sabo.

Sabo memang sudah biasa mendengar ucapan itu. Dia tidak mirip sama sekali dengan sang kakak. Dan dia hanya akan tertawa menjawabnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia sangat lelah dan ucapan ace barusan membuatnya semakin panas. Memang benar ia sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan salah satu keluarganya. Hanya warna rambut saja yang ia sama dengan paman jauhnya.

Braak...

Ace terkejut saat sabo memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah memerah. Sepertinya ace salah mengambil waktu untuk berbicara dengan sabo.

"Sabo... Aku..."

"sudah cukup! Aku pahami kalau memang aku dan kakak ku memang tidak mirip. Aku maklumi kalian mengatakan hal itu dan tersenyum tanpa beban. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, pernyataan bodoh itu sangat menyakitkan perasaan ku. Kenapa kalian tak mau berhenti meledeki ku? Meskipun aku kenal dengan anda bukan berarti seenaknya anda meragukan status keluarga ku. Anda bukan siapa-siapa. Dan tolong jangan pernah ikut campur urusan ku. Anda mengerti, portgas d ace?" untuk pertama kalinya ace melihat sabo seserius itu. Ia tidak menyangka sabo akan marah besar karna ucapannya tadi. Ia akui dia salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur.

Sabo mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

"Sabo, tunggu. Maafkan aku. Dengarkan aku dulu.." ace menarik pergelangan tangan sabo agar pemuda itu tidak pergi.

"lepaskan saya, ace-san." Sabo tak lagi memanggil nya dengan 'nii-san'

"maafkan aku sabo. Aku sayang pada mu. Tapi tolong jangan begini." Ace memohon teramat sangat. Ia tidak ingin jarak hubungan mereka merenggang.

Sabo hanya diam saja.

"Aku janji tak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi... Tapi ku mohon jangan pergi. Ok?" ace memasang wajah merana agar sabo luluh.

Tapi sepertinya sabo tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan ace yang kuat dengan satu kali sentakan. Tanpa bicara apapun sabo pergi dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minumannya.

"sabo!" sekuat apapun ace memanggilnya, sabo tak akan pernah berbalik lagi.

"aish.." erangnya frustasi.

.

.

Sabo menaiki bus di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sama sekali tak bersemangat walau biasanya ia dengan riangnya akan menyapa orang-orang yang ia lewati meskipun tidak ia kenali. Di amblinya hand phone lipat berwarna biru dengan gantungan beruang putih yang di berikan law padanya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-10.

Tiit... Tiit.. Tiit..

Ciri khas law sekali. Simple dan ori. Dengan sabar pemuda pirang itu menanti jawaban dari seseorang di seberang telpon.

' _sabo.. Kau tak mirip ya dengan kakak mu.'_

' _apa kalian beneran adik-kakak?'_

' _dia pasti bukan kakak mu.'_

Sabo menutup matanya lelah. Dan ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia menghubungi orang itu. Tapi sepertinya orang itu lagi sibuk.

"halo?" akhirnya di jawab juga.

Sabo masih diam. Ia tak ingin bicara.

"halo? Sabo? Ada apa?"

Sabo masih enggan untuk bicara.

"Apa kau sakit?" terdengar nada khawatir dari orang seberang.

Mendengar suaranya sebentar saja membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Sabo.. Bicaralah. Ada apa? Apa kepala mu masih terasa pusing?"

"onii-san..."

Gantian. Orang seberang yang diam.

"apa aku..." sabo menahan nafasnya berat.

"memang adik mu?" setelah itu dia mematikan sambungannya. Tidak peduli apa tanggapan orang di seberang. Umpatan atau apapun itu tidak ia pedulikan. Matanya terasa berat dan perlahan ia mulai tertidur dengan air mata yang mewakili perasaanya saat ini.

.

.

"sabo, jawab aku!" Law dongkol sekali karna sudah 20 kali panggilan tak di jawab oleh adiknya itu.

"sabo? Angkat teleponnya donk." Gumamnya khawatir.

Gimana gak khawatir coba. Beberapa hari ini sang adik mengeluh sering pusing karna tugas kuliah. Nafsu makannya juga berkurang. Padahal kan tuh anak paling banyak makannya. Yaa.. Law pasti khawatir lah melihat sabo sedikit stress dengan tugasnya.

"anak ini kenapa sih? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" gerutunya kesal.

"dokter law!" sapaan seseorang membuat law mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya?" jawabnya singkat di kali padat sama dengan dingin.

"apa kabar anda? Masih ingat dengan saya? Saya senior anda dulu. Masih ingat?" pria di depannya tampak sok kenal sok dekat gitu alias SKSD atau memang mereka dulunya saling kenal? Law agak hilang ingatan sedikit.

"Aku penguin. Waktu itu kita pernah bertemu saat ujian 14 tahun yang lalu? Masih ingat?" pria itu mencoba mengingatkan law kembali.

"Yah.. Kurasa iya." Jawab law seadanya.

"Wah... Kau terlihat sehat. Hebat lagi. Dapat juga jadi dokter bedah ya. Hahaha..." penguin tertawa sumringah. Tapi law biasa aja.

"jadi dokter hewan ya?" law basa-basi.

"tentu saja. Aku ini pecinta binatang. So pasti lah jadi dokter hewan." Jawab penguin senang.

Law masih terus menghubungi sabo. Dan jujur saja law tengah memikirkan opsi untuk menghukum sabo yang seenak jidat lebar tetangga sebelahnya mematikan sambungan telpon dan menanyakan pertanyaan paling lakhnat menurut law.

"Bagaimana kabar adik mu?" tanya penguin kemudian.

"baik." Jawab law singkat-lagi.

"apakah operasi waktu itu berhasil?" pertanyaan penguin tadi membuatnya syok.

"dulu ku dengar adik mu sakit jantung kan?" penguin tak melihat situasi law yang sudah keringatan. Pria ini harus di ajak bicara empat mata.

"adik yang mana?" law konslet.

"masa tanya yang mana? Memang adik mu banyak ya? Ya itu lah. Adik perempuan mu. Kamu kan hanya punya adik perempuan bukan laki-laki. Kalian kan sepasang. Kamu lucu deh, law. Hahaha."

Tlaang...

"ah.. Maafkan saya." Seorang suster membersihkan benda yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan karena menabrak seseorang. Dan itu membuat perhatian law dan penguin tertuju pada benda berjatuhan itu. Beda penguin dan beda law. Penguin khawatir melihat suster itu kerepotan mengemasi beberapa piring makan yang berserakan. Sedangkan law kaget setengah mati melihat orang itu. Law dapat melihat betapa terlukanya mata itu. Ia juga sakit akan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"sabo!" law berusaha memanggilnya. Tapi sepertinya sabo tak ingin berhenti meski law semakin cepat mengejarnya.

Air mata yang terus ia tahan lepas sudah. Ia mendengarnya. Ia mendengar kenyataan pahit. Sama sepeti yang di katakan ace tadi. Sakit. Sakit sekali untuk di resapi. Dan hancur sudah hati yang selama ini kembali di satukan dengan tali yang di sebut dengan ikatan persaudaraan. Ia menyadari kenapa dulu si kakak sangat membenci nya. Meski ia di vonis hilang ingatan.

' _kenapa onii-san tak mau main bersama ku?!_

' _Jangan mendekati ku. Aku tidak suka pada mu. Kau bukan adik ku.'_

Sekarang sabo mengerti ucapan law. Dulu sabo berpikir mungkin ialah yang membunuh kedua orang tua mereka sampai-sampai law onii-san nya sangat membencinya. Karena ia tahu itu saat menonton drama yang sering di tonton pamannya. Bukan. Itu bukanlah ucapan benci karna tuduhan pembunuhan. Tapi itu ucapan jujur dari orang lain yang memang bukan saudara kandungnya. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak tahu kebenarannya?

Sabo berlari semakin kencang tanpa membuat celah agar law bisa mengejarnya. Tempat yang ia tuju saat sedih hanya disana. Di sungai tempat ia akhirnya bisa diterima oleh law sebagai adiknya. Pikiran bodoh mengenai bahwa kakaknya telah memaafkan nya. Ternyata hanya dusta belaka. Apa law hanya kasihan padanya?

Matahari telah mulai lelah menerangi bumi dan bulan pun sebentar lagi akan muncul menggantikan tugasnya. Dan sabo masih setia duduk sendiri tanpa suara diiringi angin lembut yang membuat helaian pirang bergelombang miliknya ikut berayun seiring irama senja yang menyejukkan hati sedih itu. Sabo tersentak saat sebuah tangan hangat bertengger di kepalanya. Ia tak perlu menoleh karna ia sudah hafal dengan tangan besar nan hangat itu.

"Dek, mau mendengar cerita nii-san?" law yakin sabo tak akan menjawabnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari mana ya? Mungkin harus dari awal." Law menoleh dan mendapati wajah tanpa ekspresi milik sabo yang terus memandangi sungai jernih terbentang di depannya.

"masih ingat saat kita... Tak akur dulu?" tanpa persetujuan sabo, law akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Meski ia ragu apakah sabo akan mendengarkan nya atau tidak.

Flash back...

Law kecil menangisi sebuah makam baru bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya. 'trafalgar d water lammy'. Adik kecil 3 tahun di bawahnya. Sang adik yang menderita penyakit jantung harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di hari ulang tahun law. Law sangat terpukul sekali. Setelah ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya yang meninggal 2 tahun sebelumnya, dan kinipun sang adik tercinta ikut menyusul kedua orang tua mereka kesana. Apa law melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga tuhan mengambil semuanya dari nya? Law kecil terus berfikir seperti itu.

"law.. Sudah lah. Nanti adik mu tidak akan tenang disana." Rosinante, membantu law untuk berdiri.

"kenapa? Apa salah ku, paman?"

"ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, law. Ini sudah kehendak tuhan."

"apa aku menjadi anak nakal?"

"tidak law. Kau anak baik."

Beberapa bulan kemudian rosinante membawa seorang bocah laki-laki yang sekarat ke rumah sakit saat hendak menjemput law yang berada disana. Law awalnya tidak peduli. Tapi rosinante terus saja mengajaknya untuk menemui bocah malang itu. Sampai saat itu terjadi, membuat law semakin membenci bocah itu.

"kita akan merawatnya, law." Rosinante menuntun bocah yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Jangan bawa dia ke rumah kita." Protes law.

"mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita dan dia akan jadi adik mu. Nah sabo, ini onii-san mu. Namanya law."

"law onii-san?" beo anak itu memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Sabo dan onii-san dulunya akrab loh."

"tidak mungkin. Aku tidak kenal dengan dia." Law menunjuk wajah polos sabo kesal.

"benarkah? Onii-san.. Main yuk." Ajak sabo mengayun-ayunkan tangan law.

"tidak. Kau bukan adik ku. Dan aku membenci mu."

Law kesal sekali dengan tingkah sabo dan sabo menatap sedih kepergian onii-san nya itu.

Flash back end...

"Dulu aku memang tidak suka pada mu karna kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi ku. Tapi perlahan-lahan kau menghancurkan tembok tinggi di hati ku. Kau hancurkan pertahanan ku dan kau selamatkan aku dari dalamnya gua hitam tanpa ujung di hati ku. Dan saat itu, aku bersumpah dan berjanji akan menyayangi dan melindungi mu." Law yang tak biasanya berbicara panjang lebarpun akan sanggup berbicara tanpa jeda jika orang yang di ajaknya mengobrol itu adalah sabo, adik angkat yang ia sayangi.

"Saat kau dengan sabarnya menghadapi kerasnya sikap ku. Aku terpaku oleh mu. Dan saat kau selamatkan aku dari preman pasar yang waktu itu menghalangi ku, saat itulah aku menyadari ketulusan hati mu. Dan aku semakin tertarik padamu."

"kenapa baru sekarang?" sabo akhirnya bersuara walau sebentar saja.

"Nii-san tidak ingin kau membenci ku. Aku menyayangi mu, sabo." Law mencoba meluluhkan hati si pirang.

"ini bukan cinta. Tapi ini adalah dusta. Dan aku akan pergi jika kau memang tak menyukai nya."

Law menarik sabo ke pelukannya. Ia tahu. Berdebat dengan sabo saat ini tidak ada artinya ia sudah tahu betul sifat adiknya ini. Lebih baik meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Maaf nii-san telah berbohong pada mu, dek. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Dari lubuk hatiku, aku menyayangi mu. Meski kau bukan adik ku." Sabo menenggelamkam wajahnya di bahu tegap milik law. Tangan besar bertato itu mengelus pelan punggung sang adik yang sangat ia sayangi meski tidak memiliki ikatan darah yang sama.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Semoga suka ya chap tentang law dan sabo nya..

Mohon maaf masih banyak salah ketik pada chap sebelumnya..

Dan makasih buat yang semangatin buat lanjuut.. Hehehe..

Terima kasih .96 yang udah mau nunggu.. :D

Semoga nggak makin membosankan.. Dan semoga chap lanjuut bisa fokus sama luffy..

Yaaah.. Semoga..

Makasih dan wassalam...


	10. Chapter 10 : Monkey D Luffy!

Monkey D Luffy! Bisakah kalian tetap bersama ku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu luffy sibuk sendiri karena ia harus bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Ia harus berangkat cepat karena kakaknya, robin lagi libur hari ini.

"Luffy, tou-san akan berangkat! Apa sudah siap?" dragon menghampiri si bungsu yang manyun 5 cm sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Sebentar lagi, tou-can. Barangnya menyusahkan sekali." Gerutunya.

Tanpa robin dia seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

"Baiklah. Tou-san bantu, ya." Dengan helaan nafas maklum dragon membantu si bungsu mempersiapkan buku-bukunya. Dragon nostalgia. Serasa punya anak TK lagi.

15 menit kemudian luffy pun sudah beres dan dengan semangat yang membaranya ia menarik tou-can nya untuk turun dari lantai 2.

"Ayolah tou-can. Nanti kita terlambat." Siapa yang telat coba? Dragon hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Robin lagi cuti keluar kota bersama franky dan guru lainnya. Yaa.. Tinggallah dragon dan luffy dirumah. Biasanya ada robin sih yang bantuin luffy buat siap-siap. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"dadah tou-can." Luffy melambai riang dari luar. Ia memasuki pekarangan sekolah dengan senang. Dan ia langsung meloncat dan membuat teman hidung panjangnya hampir mencium tanah karna loncatan mendadak luffy.

Dragon tersenyum senang melihat anak laki-lakinya tampak senang dan tak ada beban.

"Ayo kita ke kantor." Peritahnya pada sang supir.

.

.

.

Luffy memainkan halaman belakang bukunya dengan coretan antah berantah. Mengisi waktu luang disaat guru sedang mengajar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk belajar hari ini. Ia teringat sesuatu dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Untung saja sensei nya lagi keluar.

' _ace... Main yuk. Aku kesepian. Sabo sulit ku hubungi.'_

Pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan pada seseorang yang sudah sangat ia sayangi. Ace pasti mau main dengannya nanti.

"Shishishi.." ia tertawa senang.

"kenapa kau tertawa luffy? Menakutkan sekali." Komentar usopp ngeri.

"Memikirkan sesuatu. Shishishi..."

"kau stress ditinggal robin ya?" usopp kasihan banget sama temen seperjuangannya ini.

"kan ada tou-can. Bukan ditinggal sendiri. Ke kantin yuk." Ajaknya.

"tapi kan belum..."

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"...bel." usopp kaget banget.

"udah kan? Shishi.. Ayo usopp." Luffy berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Tunggu dulu luffy." Usopp ngejar.

.

.

Ace membuka ponsel lipat miliknya. Pesan dari bocah yang sangat ia kenali. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal ikut camping waktu lalu. Berkat camping, ia bisa bertemu luffy dan juga sabo. Sabo ya? Ace memikirkan pemuda itu.

' _ace... Main yuk. Aku kesepian. Sabo sulit ku hubungi.'_

.

"dasar bocah. Seharusnya sekarang ia masih jam pelajaran kan?" ace geleng-geleng kepala.

Sabo?

Kenapa dengan pemuda pirang itu? Bahkan luffy pun juga sulit menghubunginya? Apa ini masih ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan ace beberapa hari yang lalu? Sepertinya ace harus mencari informasi lagi dari marco. Dimana rumah dokter trafalgar, apa kesukaan nya, warna favorit, nomor sepatu, hobi dan cita-cita? Kok ace nerawangnya jauh amat ya? Salah lah. Bukan itu. Alamat rumah aja cukup kok.

Ace mencoba menghubungi sabo. Tapi jawaban operator terkadang membuatnya sakit hati, patah hati dan pengen membakar ponsel miliknya.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju lagi ngambek. Tolong hubungi 2 tahun kemudian. Saat ia sudah bersama orang lain.'_

Terkadang ace berpikir bahwa sebenarnya bukan operator yang menjawab. Tapi law yang dinginnya kayak beruang kutub utara.

"mungkin aku harus mengajak luffy pergi kerumah sabo. Ide bagus sekali Portgas D Ace. Kau benar-benar pintar dan ganteng." Ace narsis sendiri.

Coby dan helmepo yang tadinya mau memberikan laporan malah menggosip ria dibalik tembok.

"tuh. Benarkan! Komandan lagi jatuh cinta, bro." Coby bahagia banget karna akhirnya sang komandan melabuhkan hatinya juga. Meski ia sangat penasaran tingkat enel sama ceweknya ace.

"Yakin nih?" helmepo masih kurang yakin.

"yakin lah. Percaya deh." Coby ngotot banget.

.

.

Sore harinya, sesuai permintaan, ace datang ditaman janjiannya dengan luffy. Kayak lagi nunggu pacar aja nih abang ace. Ace memakai kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu hitam dan jangan lupa dengan topi miliknya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Ace!" suara cempreng yang sangat ace kenali.

"yo." Ace melambai pelan.

"sudah dari tadi?" tanya si kecil terkekeh.

"tidak juga. Baru pulang sekolah?" ace memainkan rambut hitam luffy yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya.

"Iya. Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan. Ace.. Aku lapaaar.." manjanya.

"Ayo kita ke cafe seberang. Makannya enak loh."

"benarkah? Ada daging panggang nggak?" mata luffy sudah berbinar-binar kinclong.

"kau ini. Ada kok. Ayo." Ace sudah sedikit mengerti dan paham bagaimana bocah monkey ini.

Dengan lahap luffy memakan pesanan daging panggang terenak di cafe. Ia tidak peduli dengan ace yang entah bicara apa. Entah curhat penting atau tidak, yang penting makan. Tapi luffy menangkap sesuatu dari pembicaraan ace. Sabo? Ada apa dengan pemuda kenalannya itu? Apa sabo sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa menghubunginya? Luffy mulai mendengar arah pembicaraan ace.

"apa dia marah banget ya pada ku karna pertanyaan yang waktu itu? Memang sih setelah itu aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ku sms gak di bales. Di telpon gak diangkat. Fb nya juga gak pernah di buka. Wa nya cuma tanda ceklis item satu doank. Kan bingung banget. Apa aku ini.. Jahat ya?" ace mengaduk tanpa nafsu minumannya.

"mungkin saja sabo itu..." luffy tampak serius. Ace mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"kesal karna kau tak membelikannya daging panggang juga." Luffy serius banget ngomongnya.

"he?" keringat ace segede jagung turun dibelakang kepalanya.

"Luffy.. Apa kau tau dimana rumah sabo?" ace to the poin.

"Tidhak." Dan luffy pun tegas.

'Percuma nyatanya.' Ace membatin sedih.

"memangnya ace bertanya apa pada sabo? Kok dia bisa semarah itu padamu?" luffy meminum air putihnya sebanyak 3 gelas.

"haaah... Bertanya tentang keluarganya sih. Dan... Meragukannya sebagai adik trafalgar itu." Ace jujur.

"humm? Begitu ya? Pantesan. Ace juga sih yang salah. Sabo itu bakalan kesal kalau ada yang bilang dia bukan adik torao." Luffy melahap makanannya sok serius.

"yaa... Pasti karna itu."

"minta maaf saja." Saran yang bagus luffy. Tapi ace bener-bener kayak cowok yang ditinggal nikah lari ceweknya. Galau dan stress.

"sudah ku coba." Ace tampak menyerah.

"kalau begitu jangan menyerah." Luffy menggebrak meja. Kesal. Sepertinya.

"luffy..." ace baru tau kalau luffy bisa serius juga seperti ini.

"kenapa menyerah begitu saja? Datangi rumahnya. Apa kau mau pergi dengan cara seperti itu dari kehidupan orang lain?" luffy benar. Ace sadar.

"maafkan aku." Ace menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat di sore yang sedikit dingin ini.

.

.

.

Luffy membaringkan tubuh kecilnya diatas ranjang berseprei kapal laut yang sangat disukanya. Tou-can nya belum datang dan ia sendirian dirumah. Kakek lagi dinas luar kota, tou-can lagi lembur, robin lagi keluar kota juga.

"hufft.. Menyebalkan sekali sendirian dirumah." Erangnya frustasi.

Diambilnya ponsel lipat miliknya dan mencari daftar nomor yang belakangan ini sangat sulit dihubungi. Jawaban operator selalu sama dan kupingnya mulai sakit mendadak.

"kenapa nomor sabo gak aktif ya?" gumamnya. " kalau ace tadi kan udah ketemu."

Luffy berguling-guling ria diatas kasurnya. Ternyata rumah besar dan mobil banyak tak membuat luffy merasa bahagia jika ujung-ujungnya ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Ia teringat sesuatu. Kalau tak salah robin punya catur dikamar nya.

"catur.. Catur..." luffy jingkrak-jingkrak.

Di bukanya kamar bercat biru itu dengan pelan. Khas robin sekali. Dewasa. Ia tidak tahu dimana robin menyimpan papan catur miliknya. Jadilah ia mencari dari laci hingga ke lemari. Kalau sanji tahu kalau luffy mengacak-acak kamar robin pasti pemuda vinsmoke itu bakal mimisan darah mengetahui nya. Pasti maunya ikutan juga.

"Dimana sih papan caturnya?" luffy mulai pusing.

Tangan itu terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pigura 2 wanita yang saling tersenyum kearah kamera. Itu robin dan kaa-can nya. Sepertinya robin berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Tou-can nya bilang bahwa kaa-can nya meninggal setelah melahirkan luffy. Kalau boleh jujur luffy sedikit terpukul karena kenyataan itu. Ia merasa bersalah karna itu. Walaupun ia bodoh dan kurang peka, tapi luffy juga tahu akan hal itu. Dari cerita asisten rumah tangga di keluarganya, robin sangatlah dekat dengan kaa-can. Itu berarti luffy telah merenggut hal yang sangat berharga dari robin. Sempat waktu itu luffy menangis kencang saat mengetahui hal itu. Robin menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa kaa-can juga menginginkan kelahiran luffy walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

'hiduplah dengan baik, luffy. Itulah yang diinginkan kaa-san.'

Ia masih ingat ucapan robin saat itu. Dan ia menemukan figura lain di atas meja belajar robin. Poto dirinya dan juga sang anee-san waktu itu. Waktu luffy di culik oleh 3 orang bertopeng. Saat itu keluarga Monkey benar-benar panik. Bahkan Garp yang dinas luar kota langsung meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk mencari luffy kecil.

"saat itu aku masih 5 tahun kan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat itu Newgate dan Sengoku berhasil meringkus penculik itu dan membawa mereka ke penjara terdalam di markas angkatan darat. Ternyata motif nya adalah uang. Mereka meminta tebusan pada Dragon. Dragon sempat panik dan memainkan strategi bagus untuk merebut luffy sekaligus meringkus si penculik.

"Pasti aku merepotkan sekali ya?" luffy merebahkan badannya di kasur robin.

Perlahan mata kelam itu tertutup dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

"luffy!? Luffy!?" kepalanya terasa berat.

"Ngg?" erangnya pelan.

"Sudah pagi." Suara itu kembali merasuki pendengarannya.

"ngg? Pagi?" diedarkan nya pandangan mencari apapun itu. Jam pun boleh.

"heee? Jam 7?" pekiknya. "pagi kah?" ia kembali histeris.

"ini sudah pagi luffy." Robin tersenyum.

"Aku terlambaaaaaat." Luffy histeris buanget.

"Ini kan minggu. Tenang saja."

"oh iya. Aku lupa." Robin suka sekali dengan tingkah lucu adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Robin!" luffy menatap robin. Memelas.

"ada apa?"

"kita jalan-jalan." Luffy melayangkan pandangan kucing terbuangnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mandi dulu." Robin tak bisa menolak permintaan luffy. Baginya luffy segalanya untuknya.

"ok!"

.

.

.

.

Bagi luffy jalan-jalan itu adalah makan-makan. Kuliner. Mencicipi makanan yang enak-enak dan buaanyaak. Untung saja robin sudah punya penghasilan sendiri. Sehingga ia merasa bangga mentraktir luffy dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Kalau pakai uang tou-san mereka sih bisa, tapi tidak membanggakan bagi robin. Membelikan apapun untuk adik dengan uang sendiri baru terasa menyenangkan.

"Robin... Kita lihat ikan yuk." Luffy menarik robin tak sabar.

"baiklah." Robin bahagia sekali seperti ini.

.

.

Ace menerawang melihat harimau yang tengah tertidur di kandangnya. Jika saja tidak ada kaca tebal yang menghalangi, pasti ace akan jadi santapan bagi harimau-harimau besar tersebut.

' _Kenapa harimau itu besar sekali?' sabo kecil sangat takjub dengan binatang berbulu itu._

' _dia itu kucing yang umurnya sudah lebih seratus tahun.' Ace dengan bangganya mengatakan hal konyol pada sang adik._

' _benarkah? Hebat sekali.' Sabo mau-maunya aja dibohongi ace._

' _Itu bukan kucing seperti yang dirumah kiita sayang. Ace.. Ajari adik mu dengan benar.' Nasehat rouge._

' _Maaf kaa-san.'_

' _hahahahaha...' roger tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu._

' _nii-san bohong. Aku tak mau tanya pada nii-san lagi.' Sabo ngambek._

' _Maaf deh. Jangan marah begitu. Nanti nii-san belikan ramen, mau?' penawaran yang bagus._

' _janji?' sabo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dengan senyuman khas gigi ompongnya._

' _janji.' Ace melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari sabo dan balas tersenyum._

.

"ace!" suara cempreng itu menyadarkan lamunan ace.

"Luffy?!" ace kaget ternyata luffy juga berada disini. "robin juga?"

"hai ace." Sapa robin ramah.

"Ace.. Kau jalan-jalan juga? Shishishi.." luffy menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

"refreshing. Nostalgia saja." Balas ace terdengar lelah.

"Nostalgia? Ada kenangan masa lalu disini, ace?" tanya robin.

"Iya. Kenangan masa lalu ku." Ace melihat sedih sang harimau yang masih tertidur. Sepertinya pria itu masih memiliki luka yang basah dihati nya.

"ayo kita berkeliling." Ajak luffy.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling dan bercerita masa lalu barulah ace tahu tentang keluarga Monkey ini. Dan pupus sudah harapan ace tentang luffy. Tapi bagaimana pun ia memang harus tetap semangat dan bukankah ia juga sudah meyiapkan hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi?

"Kau pasti senang sekali memiliki kaa-san yang hebat seperti kaa-san mu itu." Ace sedikit lega walaupun menyakitkan hatinya.

"tentu saja. Kaa-can ku adalah wanita terhebat." Luffy berkata bangga. Robin tersenyum mendengar celotehan luffy.

"tapi..." luffy menundukkan kepalanya.

Ace dan robin heran dengan tingkah luffy.

"Robin adalah nee-can ku yang sangat ku sayangi. Dan aku juga suka pada ace. Tapi keluarga kita berbeda. Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian." Luffy menyampaikan unek-uneknya.

Ace dan robin tersenyum tipis.

"bisakah kalian tetap bersamaku? Pertanyaan yang menohok hati.

Ace mengacak rambut luffy.

"tentu saja. Kau adalah adik ku." Jawaban yang sangat ia tunggu.

"Kau adalah adikku luffy. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu." Robin meyakinkan pemuda 15 tahun itu.

"arigatou, ace, robin." Dipeluknya kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Oh iya. Aku juga ingin sabo bersama ku. Akan ku cari dia kemana pun ia pergi." Tekad luffy.

.

Mungkin memang harus seperti ini dulu. Ikatan tak harus berasal dari keluarga sendiri. Tapi ikatan juga bisa berasal dari orang lain. Jika kau baik, maka kau juga akan menemukan orang yang baik pula. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

.

B

.

C

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Dan terima kasih pada Putri Eka yang sudah memberikan masukan. Makasih ya... . Rencananya udah mau klimaks. Semoga aja. Mudah-mudahan tidak semakin membosankan. Kritikan dan saran diterima dari reader sekalian. Arigatou minna.

Sekian dulu..

Dan...

Mohon tinggalkan jejak... #piiiiis#

Bye bye...


	11. Chapter 11 : Selamat tinggal!

**Selamat tinggal! Sebuah luka penggores air mata!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace terkejut membaca laporan yang diberikan dragon kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gorosei benar-benar berniat untuk menghancurkan semuanya tentang roger. Ahli waris dan perusahaan itu dihilangkan. Tentu saja para pengusaha lain seperti doflamingo dan yang lainnya akan bertindak untuk mendapatkan kembali uang mereka. Tapi jika mereka tidak berhasil. Maka ace harus bertanggung jawab dan mengganti semua kerugian yang ditimbulkan. Karena setahu mereka ahli waris dari gol d roger adalah ace. Mau tak mau ace harus berpikir cepat mengatasinya.

"ace?" newgate memanggilnya.

"ada apa kakek?" ace hampir buntu. Tuntutan dari pengusaha-pengusaha itu menyudutkannya.

"Kakek ada simpanan untuk mu. Gunakanlah untuk mengganti kerugian. Kakek sudah menyiapkannya untuk mu dari dulu." Newgate memberikan sebuah kunci pada ace.

"Terima kasih kakek. Tapi tidak usah." Ace berdiri.

"Ace? Kenapa? Sejak kecelakaan itu kakek sudah menyimpannya untuk mu. Kakek merasa ini akan menolongmu walaupun sedikit."

"aku yang akan mengurusnya kakek. Ini jalan hidupku. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Akan ku tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa tou-san ku tidak salah." Ace keluar dari kamar sang kakek dengan perasaan kecewa karena kakeknya sendiri meragukan dirinya.

"Kakek mu tidak pernah meragukan mu, ace." Marco menahan ace. Berniat menjelaskan situasinya.

"benar ace. Kakek mu hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mu." Tatch menambahkan.

"ace.. Kakek mu itu menyayangi mu. Percayalah." Baru kali ini izou mau gabung dengan marco walau dengan tatch ia baik-baik saja. Untuk kali ini ia harus membantu marco untuk meyakinkan ace.

"lepaskan aku. Aku mau istirahat. Kepalaku pusing sekali." Ace tak berniat menjawab apapun tentang masalah ini.

"ace.. Jangan menghindar. Kami serius ace." Marco mencoba meyakinkan ace agar mau mendengarkan saran newgate. Ia tidak mau keponakannya itu susah.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Jangan meragukan ku! Kenapa kalian meragukan ku?" ace berteriak kesal. Ia capek, pusing dan stress.

"Tolong dengarkan kami." Pinta tatch

"percuma saja." Ace kesal sekali.

"kami percaya padamu. Hanya saja ini sudah diambang batasnya ace. Biarkan kami menjadi orang berguna bagi mu." Izou menahan gerakan ace.

"Kalian menyebalkan sekali." Dengan sekali sentakan ace berlari kekamar nya. Dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu." Marco menahan kedua saudaranya yang berniat mengejar ace.

.

Ace menatap poto keluarga kecilnya. Saat itu si bungsu baru berumur 5 bulan yang dipangku oleh kaa-san nya. Ia dan sabo duduk di pangkuan tou-san mereka. Tersenyum kearah kamera. Hidup tanpa beban. Tapi kali ini ia sadar. Tak ada hidup dengan tanpa beban. Semuanya pasti akan mendaki jalan terjal. Dan dikala jalan lurus yang kau temui, kau akan bersyukur untuk semua yang telah terjadi.

Sebuah surat jatuh dari map merah yang berisikan data tentang perusahaannya.

' _Temui aku jika kau ingin aku memaafkan tou-san mu.'_

Ace mengernyit heran. Siapa yang menulis surat ini? Apa doflamingo? Atau crocodile? Bisa juga yang lainnya juga kan? Tapi ace sedikit curiga dengan iblis surga dan buaya jadi-jadian itu.

"Aku harus mencari tahunya besok."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ace bersiap lebih cepat. Ia minta cuti dan syukurnya ia diizinkan. Tanpa pamit langsung pada paman atau kakeknya, pemuda itu meninggalkan catatan dan ditempelkan di lemari es.

' _aku ada urusan keluar. Jangan menghawatirkan ku.'_

Singkat, padat dan bantat. Pesan pendek yang nyesek sekali. Ketiga adik-kakak dengan tampang tak sama itu hanya mengurut dada mereka pelan.

'sabar.' Batin mereka kompak.

.

.

Ace menyelusuri sebuah lorong sepi. Ia mengendap-ngendap. Ketika seorang office boy lewat, ia langsung menyerangnya dan membuat lelaki itu pingsan. Tak lama kemudian ace keluar dan memakai seragam OB itu.

Ace tidak main-main. Sekarang ia memasuki sebuah tempat terlarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Ace berpura-pura membersihkan sebuah ruangan yang hanya dijaga oleh seorang pak tua yang tengah mabuk. Walau terlihat mudah, tapi ace harus hati-hati. Karena ia sekarang berada dikantor pemerintah. Alias di kantor yang di kepalai oleh gorosei. Salah langkah ia bisa tamat.

"Aku mau pergi keluar.. Hikss.. Aku.. Hiksss.. Bosan sekali... Hiksss..." pak tua itu mabuk berat rupanya.

"pak... Keluar aja napa sih?" bisik ace pelan.

"Aku... Hikkss... Adalah lelaki terhebat... Hikss..." ia malah nyanyi.

"mau tidur gak pak? Saya ada permen. Mau?" tawarnya.

"Permen itu.. Hiksss... Menyakitkan ku.. Hiksss.." bapaknya masih nyanyi.

"Ini enak loh pak. Coba aja dulu. Bisa ngobatin mabuk bapak loh." Ace meyakinkan pak tua itu untuk memakan permen pemberiannya. Dengan sedikit paksaan ace memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulut si pak tua.

"pak? Sudah ke surga ya?" ace kurang ajar.

"Selamat tidur. Bangun 8 jam kemudian. Ok?!" ace memasuki ruangan dengan kaca tak tembus pandang itu. Ternyata permen pemberian ace tadi adalah obat tidur buatan ilmuwan gila, caesar.

Ace mengacak-acak isi ruangan itu. Ruangan kecil itu tidak memiliki cctv. Setidaknya ace bisa lepas dari kamera pengawas. Ia memutar kembali rekaman cctv 13 tahun lalu. Di tempat dan hari yang sama sepeti saat tragedi mengundang air mata itu. Ace harus fokus dan mencari titik yang tersembunyi selama ini.

.

.

.

Teeeet... Teeeet... Teeeet...

Luffy memencet bel rumah didepannya itu dengan tidak sabaran. Wajahnya serius sekali. Dan teriakan-teriakan itu terus beruang-ulang sampai-sampai teman sebelahnya menutup telinganya karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan luffy.

"Luffy! Nanti tetangga sebelah ngamuk loh." Usopp berusaha menenangkan luffy.

"Tidak mau! SABO? Kau dimana? Keluar sekarang juga!" luffy seperti orang kesetanan.

"luffy! Bagaimana kalau torao marah dan membedah kepala kita?" usopp gemeteran mengingat wajah menyeramkan dokter bedah itu.

"aku tidak peduli! SABOOOO!"

Kleek...

Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok jangkung nan menakutkan. Luffy puas sekali. Tidak sia-sia ia berteriak. Usopp menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang luffy. Ia harus sedikit merungkuk karna luffy sedikit pendek darinya.

"Mugiwara-ya? Ada apa kau datang kesini dengan berteriak-teriak begitu?" law berhenti didepan pagar tinggi itu.

"Bukakan pintu nya, torao. Aku ingin masuk dan bertemu sabo." Luffy to the poin.

"dari mana kau tau rumah ku?" tanya law sedikit sinis.

"Tuh kan luffy. Dia marah pada kita." Bisik usopp takut.

"dari shanks. Kenapa?" malah luffy yang balik nanya.

"ada urusan apa kau mencari adik ku?" law masih belum mau membukakan pagar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Belakangan ini susah sekali menghubunginya." Luffy ngotot banget. Gak takut sama law ya? Usopp aja takut tuh.

"Dia tidak ada dirumah. Pulanglah." Law meninggalkan 2 siswa berisik itu.

"Aku mau tanggung jawab dari sabo." Luffy mencoba meyakinkan law.

"Kau harus membuat torao yakin dan mengizinkan kita untuk masuk." Bisik usopp lagi.

"Tanggung jawab apa?" law sedikit penasaran.

"aku hamil anak sabo."

Gubraaak...

Usopp jatuh tersungkur.

"Mana ada bodoh! Yang jelas sedikit, baka!" usopp menggeplak kepala hitam luffy.

"Dari drama yang ku tonton seperti itu. Semuanya bakal ngizinin kok." Luffy menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Kau itu LAKI-LAKI. Mana bisa kau hamil, baka." Usopp ingin memakan pagar rumah law itu sekarang. Tapi giginya oke gak ya? Ia mikir lagi mau makan apa. Eeh... Bukan itu.

"Masuklah." Jawaban law membuat usopp makin jantungan. Percaya ya dia nya?

"berhasilkan, usopp?" luffy bangga banget.

Jadi disini siapa yang bodoh sih? Usopp mikir ulang. Luffy atau torao?

"Kalian ku izinkan sebentar saja. Sabo lagi sakit. Dia harus banyak istirahat." Law menjelaskan kondisi sabo.

"Baiklah." Luffy langsung menyeret usopp.

Setibanya di dalam rumah membuat usopp takjub dengan dekorasi rumah milik law. Sederhana tapi waaw.

"Kamarnya di lantai 2. Hanya 15 menit saja. Jika lewat, aku akan menendang kalian keluar." Law membuat perjanjian.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan law, luffy langsung menggebrak pintu kamar sabo.

"Jangan mendobrak pintunya, mugiwara-ya." Teriak law.

Sosok pemuda pirang dengan kompres dikepalanya menoleh keasal suara. Rambutnya tampak basah dan sebuah jarum infus menusuk kulitnya. Sepertinya sabo benaran sakit.

"Kau sakit apa sabo?" tanya luffy khawatir.

"Sepertinya sakit mu lumayan parah juga." Komentar usopp. Walaupun tidak akrab, tapi usopp pernah dikenalkan oleh luffy pada sabo. Usopp merasa kalau sabo itu orangnya asik juga. Sama seperti luffy. Dulu usopp pernah bilang kalau mereka berdua adik-kakak. Tapi dengan senyuman itu sabo menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya kenalan saja.

"kenapa nomor mu tidak aktif?" luffy memandang sedikit takut kearah infus di tangan kanan sabo.

"ponsel, tab dan laptop ku disita law onii-san. Katanya aku harus istirahat dulu." Sabo berusaha tersenyum sedikit.

"ace mengkhawatirkan mu." Sabo tersentak.

"ace? Ada apa? Aku tidak ada masalah dengannya kok." Sabo memperbaiki tidurnya.

"bohong! Ace bilang kau marah padanya!"

Sabo terdiam.

"luffy.." usopp bingung mau bicara apa.

"kalau kau memang merasa tidak ada masalah dengannya kenapa kau tak menjelaskan padanya?" luffy tak sadar bahwa ia telah membentak sabo.

"Aku tidak mau membahas tentang ace."

"sabo!"

"luffy!" usopp ikutan teriak.

"Mugiwara-ya!"

"aku kecewa padanya. Karna dia telah... Meragukan ku. Dia meragukan status ku dengan onii-san. Aku benci dengan orang seperti itu." Sabo meremas ujung selimutnya.

"di ragukan itu sangat menyakitkan sekali." Sambungnya.

Ketiga pria itu terdiam. Sabo kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Putusnya.

"sabo..." luffy mulai melembut.

"ku mohon luffy.. Tinggalkan aku."

"keluarlah, mugiwara-ya." Law menyeret luffy.

"O oii... Luffy..."

Luffy menatap sabo intens.

"itu karena... Dia menyukai mu." Luffy berbicara lebih pelan dari tadi. Tapi ia yakin sabo mendengarkan ucapannya. Dan jangan salah paham dulu. Maksud luffy itu masih suka sebagai saudara kok.

Tanpa perlawanan law berhasil menyeret luffy keluar.

"sudah kan? Pulang lah. Aku akan merawat sabo." Law membukakan pintu.

"torao!"

"ya?"

Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"tolong rawat sabo dengan benar ya. Kepalanya jangan sampai di bedah juga."

Law tersenyum tipis.

"tak perlu memberi tahuku. Sabo itu adik ku."

"shishishishi.."

.

.

.

.

.

Ace berhasil menemukan sebuah rahasia terdalam dari kasus 13 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa? Kenapa orang seperti itu berada di sekeliling keluarganya? Apakah keluarganya pernah melakukan sesuatu sehingga dia melakukan semua ini?

"kenapa? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada mereka." Ace mengemasi dokumen penting.

Dan ketika ia akan keluar tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit.

Bugh...

Ace tersungkur. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu. Tangan itu terulur kedepan. Seolah menunggu uluran dari orang lain. Ace merasa melihat tou-san dan kaa-san nya di depan sana. Perlahan semuanya mulai menghitam.

"semuanya aman." Orang itu berbicara pada lawan diseberang telpon.

.

.

.

.

' _jangan sampai kau menandatangi surat dari gorosei.'_

Ace tersadar dari pingsannya. Rahangnya terasa sakit. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Kakinya juga terasa sakit. Tangannya serasa diikat.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya. "kenapa sakit sekali?" erangnya.

"selamat datang di ruangan penyiksaan mu, gol d ace. Hahahahahaha." Suara itu mengisi indra pendengaran ace. Ia berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin mencari tahu kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu?" suara itu berbeda dari yang tadi. Dia duduk dengan angkuh di depan ace.

"dasar pengecut. Kalian hanya berani bermain licik. Membunuh keluarga orang lain tanpa belas kasihan. Apa ini yang kalian sebut dengan kekeluargaan?" ace mencemooh.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mencari tahu semuanya. Jika kau tak tahu maka hidupmu pasti aman."

"kau bukan tuhan! Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu pada ku. Aku bersumpah akan membalas dendam ku pada orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarga ku." Ace memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Duugh...

Ace hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Perutnya di tendang tanpa rasa kasihan. Kenyataan dan fisiknya benar-benar terluka.

"Tanda tangani saja surat dari gorosei. Dan aku akan mengampuni nyawa mu."

"aku tidak sudi sama sekali. Bunuhlah aku. Jika itu memang kekalahan ku." Ace berkata yakin.

"Dasar bocah sombong."

Dugh.. Dughh...

Ace merasa mati rasa.

"Dasar bocah ingusan." Suara yang sangat dibencinya.

Ace menatap benci pria yang menendangnya itu. Bukan benci karena pukulan hari ini. Tapi luka 13 tahun yang ia goreskan. Pria pertama yang mengusik telinganya tadi.

"benar. Akulah yang mengemudikan mobil itu dan menbrakkan nya pada mobil kalian. Kau mau apa? Menangis? Huahahahaha.." pria pelaku penendangan itu tertawa kesetanan.

"besok aku akan membawakan surat keputusan dari gorosei. Kau tanda tangani saja dan perusahaan milik gol d roger akan dihancurkan sepenuhnya." Pria angkuh itu terus membuat ace ingin menghajar wajahnya.

Bughh...

Perut ace kembali ditendang. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Sayup-sayup ia melihat bayangan tou-san, kaa-san dan kedua adik kecilnya tengah tersenyum padanya. Air mata mengalir jernih dari sudut matanya.

'tou-san.. Kenapa menyakitkan sekali?' batinnya putus asa.

Perlahan bayangan itu menghilang dan membuat ace ketakutan. Air mata semakin mengalir deras. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh menagis. Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dijalani seorang diri. Perlahan bayangan itu tergantikan oleh kakek, paman-paman, anggota divisi nya, luffy dan juga... Sabo.

'maafkan aku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sayonara.'

"aku menyesal pernah bertemu dengan orang busuk sepeti mu..." ace perlahan menutup matanya. Terlalu sesak nafas nya untuk menghadapi semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Rob lucci."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T. B. C.


	12. Chapter 12 : Kembalinya Sabo dan Luffy!

I MISS YOU , BRO!

.

.

 _ **Sebuah kenyataan yang mencengangkan! Kembalinya Sabo dan Luffy!**_

.

.

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Edwar Newgate lagi kacau plus sibuk. Para penghuni rumah lagi sibuk nelpon. Bukan urusan pribadi kok. Mereka lagi panik setengah mampus mencari satu orang. Hanya satu orang saja sampai segitu hebohnya?

"Coby, apakah ace main kerumah mu?" tanya marco lagi natap cicak didinding.

"…..."

"Begitu ya? Makasih ya."

Tatch memencet tombol hape nya kuat-kuat. Lagi panik banget sih.

"Oii teach, apa ace bersama mu?" tatch langsung main samber.

"..."

"nggak ada ya? Ya udah deh. Thanks."

Izou sedikit yakin ace berada disana.

"makino-san, apakah ace mampir ketempat mu?"

"..."

"aaah... Begitu ya. Makasih."

Ketiga kakak adik itu menghela nafas lelah.

"bagaimana? Apa kalian tahu dimana ace?

"tidak ada yang tahu dimana ace, ayah." Jawab marco.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi teman lama ace, haruta, katanya juga nggak ada." Lapor tatch.

"Di rumah akagami juga gak ada." Izou pantang ketinggalan.

"apakah bocah portgas itu belum ditemukan?" suara dari ujung pintu membuat mereka berempat serentak menoleh keasal suara.

"donquixote doflamingo." Gumam marco.

"crocodile." Tatch tersenyum sinis.

"ada dragon! Aku takuuuut! Nanti disemburin api panas dari idungnya." Izou teriak-teriak gaje.

"jangan becanda, baka." Tatch menggetok kepala izou.

"Sakit tau!" manyunnya 5 meter.

"Becanda doank gue. Nggak usah tegang kayak kena sentrum deh. Sakit mata gue lihat ekspresi lu-lu pade." Izou nunjuk-nunjuk gak senang.

"ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu, shirohige." Dragon tampak cuek dengan candaan nggak berbobot izou.

"kita ngobrol di ruang tengah. Masuklah semuanya." Newgate mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk.

.

.

.

.

"apa karena harta kau melakukannya?" ace yang sudah babak belur masih bisa sekedar untuk bertanya.

"Tidak. Kami sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan harta keluarga mu." Jawab lucci.

"Lalu?"

"gol d roger memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat lawan menjadi kawan. Dan perusahaan yang ia miliki juga berkembang pesat. Jika dibiarkan maka perusahaan milik pemerintah akan mati secara perlahan. Kami mengakui kehebatan bisnis gold roger. Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkannya." Lucci menyeduh teh panasnya.

"Hanya karena itu kalian membunuh ayah dan ibuku?" ace menatap benci orang didepannya itu.

"aku adalah pemimpin CP-0 yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan perusahaan pribadi yang merugikan pihak pemerintah."

"keadilan apa yang kalian punya?"

"..." lucci hanya diam.

"kau itu sudah kalah. Lebih baik menyerah saja." Ledek spandam

"Diam kau.."

Ace berdiri lagi dan memukul perut spandam. Baru saja ia aka melawan lagi, lucci menendang luka di kakinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, ace mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi tidak bisa.

"menyerahlah. Kau sudah tamat."

.

.

.

.

7 orang dewasa itu saling tatap-tatapan. Mungkin mereka lagi jatuh cinta kali ya?

"gorosei telah memberikan surat pernyataan menghancurkan sepenuhnya Raftel Group. Jika bocah portgas itu menandatangani nya, maka kita semua berakhir." Doflamingo berpangku tangan dengan angkuhnya. Sebenarnya ia juga pusing.

"dimana ace? Jangan sampai surat itu di tanda tangani ace. Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?" dragon menengahi.

"Kami belum tahu keberadaannya." Jawab newgate memijit keningnya.

"sepertinya kita harus menggunakan strategi rahasia kita. Apa kalian sependapat dengan ku?" crocodile menatap bergantian lawan bicaranya. Mereka perlahan mengangguk. Entah apa strategi rahasia mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman monkey...

"luffy.. Tou-san ingin bicara dengan mu." Robin memberikan ponselnya pada luffy.

"Tou-can? Ada apa?" luffy menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

" _luffy.. Bisakah kau datang ke kantor ayah hari ini?"_

"hmm... Bisa sih. Ada apa?"

" _nanti akan ayah jelaskan padamu. Datanglah bersama robin."_

"baiklah."

Luffy memberikan ponsel sang kakak.

"Kata tou-can kita harus ke kantornya. Robin juga harus ikut. Shishishi.."

"baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

.

.

Sabo melipat selimut birunya dan menyusun rapi bantal yang berserakan.

"Sabo?" law menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"ya, onii-san?" jawab sabo pendek.

"sudah merasa baikan?" law duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar.

"Sudah. Ini berkat dokter terhebat yang merawat ku. Arigatou onii-san." Sabo duduk berhadapan dengan law.

Tanpa aba-aba law menarik sabo kepelukannya.

"onii-san?" sabo kebingungan.

"apapun yang terjadi.. Kau tetap adikku."

Sabo semakin bingung dengan ucapan law.

.

.

.

.

Ace merasa pusing dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia dipukul dan dimaki oleh orang tak berguna seperti spandam. Ace bersumpah akan membalas mereka bahkan sampai mati dan roh pun ace akan menghantui mereka.

"Tanda tangani saja ini. Dan kau akan kami bebaskan." Lucci menyodorkan kembali sebuah kertas yang sudah kumal. Karena ace sedari tadi menghindari kertas putih itu dan bahkan menendangnya juga.

"Jangan keras kepala. Tanda tangani saja." Nada bicara lucci mulai naik. Sepertinya kesabarannya sangat di uji saat ini.

"aku tidak akan pernah menanda tangani nya." Ace membuang muka.

"apa aku harus memotong satu tangan mu untuk mengancam mu?" lucci berjongkok dan menatap sinis tubuh tak berdaya itu.

' _tou-san..'_

' _ace! Kau harus menjadi teladan yang baik untuk adik-adik mu nanti. Dan ingatlah satu hal ace. Gomen.. Tou-san akan jadi beban bagimu nanti. Maafkan aku telah menjadi tou-san mu, ace!'_

' _Kaa-san...'_

' _hidup terkadang tak seindah yang kita fikirkan. Jadi kita tidak boleh puas hanya dengan satu hal kecil saja. Berusahalah untuk menggapai impianmu. Dan jangan lupakan adik-adik mu, ace.'_

' _Aku tak kuat lagi..'_

 _._

.

"ace!"

Ace mencoba membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia bermimpi.

"ace!"

"Ckk.. Kenapa aku seperti mendengar suaranya?" rutuk ace.

"Ace! Aku datang ... Haaah.. Haah..."

Bola mata milik ace melebar tak percaya dengan seseorang didepannya.

"Kau!?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat ace pingsan, lucci mendapat panggilan untuk menemui gorosei. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menuju tempat janjian dan meninggalkan ace pada spandam.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi hari ini.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

"Masuk."

Lucci terkejut melihat siapa saja yang berada didalam ruangan milik sengoku. Monkey D Dragon, Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, Boa Hancock, dan juga Monkey D Garp.

"maaf. Ada apa anda memanggil saya, sengoku-san?" lucci berbasa-basi.

"Aku mewakili gorosei untuk memanggil mu." Sengoku menarik nafas panjang.

Lucci menaikkan alisnya heran.

"kalau begitu kenapa anda memanggil saya?" tanya lucci.

"tugas mu sudah selseai. Raftel group tidak akan dihancurkan. Raftel group hanya akan membayar pajak yang tertinggal." Jelas sengoku.

"Apa maksud anda? Bukankah Raftel Group akan dihancurkan? Kita hanya perlu meminta tanda tangan ahli waris maka perusahaan itu akan dimusnahkan."

"sepertinya kau berambisi sekali menghancurkan Raftel Group, rob lucci!" doflamingo tersenyum kemenangan.

"Raftel group adalah perusahaan paling berbahaya. Sebagai anggota gorosei saya akan menghancurkan yang menjadi penghalang kami." Lucci menantang doflamingo untuk berargumen.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Pemerintah tidak pernah menyuruh mu untuk membunuh orang. Tapi kau melakukannya. Kaulah yang membuat buruk citra gorosei. Apa kau pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai bagian dari pemerintah?" sindir crocodile.

"kenapa kalian semua bisa berkumpul disini?" lucci menahan amarahnya.

"rob lucci, kita akan bicarakan nanti hukuman yang akan kamu terima karena melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan terhadap gol d roger. Dan raftel group tidak akan diganggu gugat lagi oleh pemerintah." Sengoku menutup bukunya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Raftel group akan bebas dari rencana penghancuran jika surat jaminan dan surat permohonan ahli waris ditanda tangani ketiga anak gold roger semuanya lengkap. Tapi 2 anak gold roger juga tewas disaat kecelakaan itu." Lucci merasa sengoku sudah dihasut oleh para pebisnis itu.

"perintah dari gorosei sudah diputuskan. Raftel group tidak akan dihancurkan." Garp akhirnya buka suara.

"surat yang anda maksud sudah ditanda tangani oleh ketiga anak gol d roger." Dragon menyodorkan 2 buah surat yang sangat familiar. Dan tanda tangan itu...

Ahli waris

Gol D Ace : complit!

Gol D Sabo. : complit!

Gol D Luffy : complit!

.

Grand Line , 16 november 2017

.

Di setujui

Gorosei.

.

Lucci terkejut membaca surat itu. Kenapa gorosei menyetujuinya? Dan tanggal ini? Hari ini! Ia pernah melihat surat itu. Hanya tanda tangan ace yang tertulis disana. Tapi untuk duanya lagi? Ia tidak tahu.

"ini pasti pemalsuan. Kita ditipu." Lucci masih belum bisa terima.

"Tidak ada penipuan disini, rob lucci. Hei nak, kemarilah." Sengoku melirik kearah pintu sampingnya. Dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning keluar dan menyapa seseorang disana.

"kau ngapain disini, doffy ojisan?" pemuda itu malah terkejut sekali melihat doffy atau doflamingo.

"aku dengar dari law kau sakit beberapa hari ini? Apa sudah baikan, sabo?" doflamingo tersenyum kemenangan pada lucci.

"K.. Kau?!" lucci mulai mencerna kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Kami mengetahui rencana mu. Jadi saat tragedi 13 tahun yang lalu kami juga ikut andil didalamnya." Hancock menjelaskan intinya. "kau sudah mengerti kan?"

"jadi.. Doflamingo dan kau.. Dragon-san, kalian semua..."

"aku tidak suka dengan caramu. Makanya aku membesarkan anak bungsu yang juga seumuran dengan putra ku yang meninggal agar bisa menutupi rencana kami." dragon melihat raut wajah tak senang dari lucci.

"dan aku menyuruh keponakan ku untuk membesarkan anak nomor 2 yang bisa menyembunyikannya dari mu. Karna kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keponakan ku itu." Doflamingo tertawa kemenangan.

"jika ini disebut kejutan, justru kaulah yang sangat terkejut. Iya kan lucci?" crocodile memanas-manasi situasi.

"kami sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian mu. Sekarang anak buahku telah membawa portgas d ace ke rumah sakit. Silahkan keluar dari ruangan ku."

Lucci hanya bisa terpaku ditempat. Ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"kematian ayahmu bukan karena roger. Tapi roger lah yang menyelamatkan nya." Dragon membisikkan sebuah fakta yang menjadi alasan kenapa lucci membunuh roger dan keluarganya.

"ojisan, kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Aku kan harus kuliah." Sabo masih saja tak terima di acuhkan.

"Tugas mu sudah selesai. Pulanglah." Doflamingo malah mengusir sabo.

"kau menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih itu hanya diisi oleh seorang pasien yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Ace.. Aku datang!"

"ssttt.. Jangan berisik luffy. Ini rumah sakit." Pemuda kuning itu menutup mulut pemuda berisik itu.

"Hei sabo!"

"apa?" sabo meletakkan buah-buahan di meja pasien.

"kenapa ace belum bangun? Ini sudah 3 hari loh. Apa ace tidak mau menyapa kita?" pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di kasur ace.

Wajah damai ace membuatnya sedikit takut. Bagaimana kalau ace tidak mau main lagi dengannya?

"dia pasti kelelahan. Sabar saja ya, luffy." Sabo menata bantal ace yang sedikit berantakan karena luffy. Soalnya luffy datang duluan dan malah mengganggu ace dan tidur disampingnya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin memberi tahu ace bahwa kita adalah saudara. Aku ingin lihat wajahnya. Menurut mu apa ace senang?"

Sabo membelai pelan kepala luffy.

"semoga saja." Ia tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Luffy tertidur disamping kanan ace dan sabo disebelah kiri. Tidak mereka sadari bahwa ace telah sadar dan pemuda itu juga terkejut mengetahui dia sudah berpindah tempat.

Oh iya. Ia melupakan fakta sebelum ia pingsan bahwa luffy datang dan menghajar spandam. Setelah itu ia tidak tahu lagi.

"Ung? Nii-san? Kau sudah sadar?" sabo yang merasakan pergerakan dari ace terbangun dan segera memanggil perawat.

Setelah perawat itu selesai memeriksa ace, luffy langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin agar ace tidak pergi. Tapi justru membuat ace menderita lagi.

"Sa.. Sakit lu.. Luffy." Ace sesak nafas.

"Luffy, dia baru bangun. Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat. Kau malah menyakitinya." Sabo menjauhkan luffy dari ace.

"tapi aku kangen sama ace." Manyunnya.

Ace tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat luffy dan sabo lagi.

"Mau ku ambilkan apa?" tawar sabo.

"aku ingin minuman dingin." Malah luffy yang menjawab duluan.

"sabo?" ace sedikit merasa aneh dengan tingkah sabo. Yaa.. Wajar juga sih. Mengingat konflik mereka waktu lalu.

"aku akan membeli minuman dulu. Akan ku tanyakan pada suster apa yang boleh kau makan saat ini." Sabo membelakanginya dan berlalu pergi.

Sepertinya pemuda itu masih kurang enak hati.

"luffy, apa sabo masih marah padaku?" tanya ace.

"Tidak. Kau akan ku berikan kejutan besok."

"kejutan apa?"

"rahasia. Kalau sekarang ku berikan takutnya kau bakal jantungan mendadak. Jadinya aku takut. Besok saja ya." Ucapan polos nan menjengkelkan. Itulah luffy.

"kau ini."

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Newgate, marco, tatch, izou, dragon, luffy cs, garp, coby, helmepo, shanks, sabo dan law yang menjadi dokter jaga memenuhi ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka ingin melanggar aturan besuk.

"Kau ingin makan apa ace? Mau ku buatkan bubur?" tawar izou.

"kau hanya akan membunuhnya jika bubur itu buatan mu." Komentar marco dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari izou.

"Ckk.. Kalian ini." Tatch berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"komandan, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu." Coby berusaha menahan ingus dan air matanya.

"Jangan menagis disini coby. Kau membuat malu kita saja." Helmepo menggetok kepala sohibnya itu pelan.

"aku akan mengajarimu jurus paling ampuh agar kau tak kembali dihajar sama lawan mu." Garp membuat para anak muda menyingkir dan mengamankan diri di zona aman.

"ace. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan tentang rahasia kami." Dragon mengalihkan perhatian.

"Rahasia apa?" ace penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sabo dan luffy yang kau kenal sekarang ini memang adik kandung mu." Dragon to the poin dan yang tidak mengetahui rahasia itu ber 'eeh?' ria.

Ace tidak berbicara apapun. Ia sangat terkejut dengan fakta itu. Apa ia bermimpi atau jangan-jangan ia kena s#koyomi tetangga sebelah ya? Ia menepuk pipinya.

"Sakit." Rintihnya.

"ini nyata ace. Mereka berdua memang adik mu." Newgate meyakinkan ace. Ia tertawa pelan melihat wajah bengong ace. Lucu sekali menurutnya.

Ace menatap sabo dan luffy bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab sabo masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Shishishishi..."

"heee?" wajah ace makin aneh.

"Luffy baru kami beri tahu. Waktu itu dia memang masih kecil. Jadi tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya." Jelas dragon.

"dan untuk sabo dia benar-benar hilang ingatan. Dan jika kau berharap dia mengingatmu dimasa lampau... Ku rasa belum saatnya." Law mewakili sabo.

"begitu ya? Syukurlah. Tapi... Si setan neraka dan pasir lepek itu bagaimana?" ace gak sopan banget deh. Maksudnya doflamingo dan crocodile.

"Mereka juga ikut rencana ini. Walaupun mereka selalu berkata kasar padamu, tapi mereka cukup perhatian juga padamu." Dragon tersenyum tipis mengingat 2 pria sok cuek itu.

"Kakek?" ace merengek pada newgate. Ingin mencari jawaban dari sang kakek.

"kakek juga tahu, ace." Jawab newgate menahan tawanya.

"Kalian paman bertiga?" ace memasang wajah murka.

"Gimana ya?" marco menggaruk pipinya, tatch tertawa, izou bilang 'piiiis'.

"kenapa Cuma aku yang tak tahuuuuu?" teriaknya kesal.

"jangan berteriak di rumah sakit portgas-ya." Law memperingati.

"ace.. Bagaimana? Suka dengan kejutannya?" luffy menghampiri ace dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ini. Aku jantungan , baka." Pandangan ace berhenti pada sabo.

Pemuda itu sepertinya masih enggan untuk berbicara dengannya.

"gomen, sabo. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu. Hanya saja aku..." ace merasa sesak dikerongkongan nya.

"maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu semarah itu pada mu. Sekali lagi maaf." Sabo menatap wajah pemuda 2 tahun di atasnya itu.

"aku senang kalian baik-baik saja." Ace bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"boleh pelukan?" pertanyaan polos luffy membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Tentu saja."

Sabo dan luffy memeluk ace berdampingan. Walaupun ia tidak ingat masa lalunya, tapi bagi sabo kenyataan ini mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Bagi luffy, impian dan harapannya memiliki ace dan sabo akhirnya terwujud.

Luffy memeluk robin dan membuat sanji cemburu. Ia juga ingin berpelukan dengan robin-cwan nya.

"aku tetap menyayangi mu luffy." Bisik robin.

"shishishi.. Kau tetap kakak terhebat ku, robin." Tawa luffy.

Sabo menghampiri law yang bersandar di pintu. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia senang ace adalah kakak kandungnya. Dan law, ia adalah sosok kakak idamannya. Apa law akan meninggalkannya setelah kejadian ini?

"arigatou, onii-san." Mata hitam sabo tampak berkaca-kaca.

"jangan bicara aneh seperti itu. Kau tetap harua tinggal di rumahku. Sesekali boleh nginap di rumah kakek mu." Law bersikukuh.

"Baiklah dokter trafalgar. Aku setuju."

"ayo kita pestaaaaa!" teriak luffy.

"Sstt.. Kita tunggu pemeran utamanya sehat dulu. Baru pesta." Nami menggeplak kepala luffy.

"Shishishi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _13 tahun yang lalu..._

Beberapa pasang kaki berhenti didekat lokasi kejadian mengerikan ditempat sunyi dimalam itu. Mereka menatap nanar korban yang tergeletak didepan mereka.

"Kasihan sekali kau, roger. Karena kekuatan mu, keluarga mu malah jadi begini." Pria dewasa itu berjongkok didepan tubuh pria yabg disebut roger itu.

"Apa kita harus melaporkan ini pada gorosei?" tanya pria yang lain.

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkan kita. Bagaimana kalau kita jalankan sebuah rencana?" usul pria yang satu lagi.

"rencana apa?"

"dragon, anak bungsu mu baru meninggal kan? Bisakah kau merawar si bungsu dan menyembunyikan identitasnya?" pria tinggi itu memberikan bayi 2 tahun yang terlelap itu pada dragon.

"lalu bagaimana 2 anak lagi?" pria perokok itu meminta jawaban.

"aku punya keponakan jauh yang baru saja kehilangan keluarganya. Adikku yang membesarkannya. Aku akan menyembunyikannya disana." Jawab si pria paling tinggi.

"baiklah. Kita akan menjalankan rencananya. Beri tahu yang lainnya juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Yaay.. Akhirnya bisa update.. Maaf kalau menjelang akhir chap nya jadi kurang seru..

Tapi belum end kok.. Mau nyari inspirasi lagi biar gak gantung gitu..

Semoga suka dan nggak membosankan lah..

Makasih buat putri eka yang udah kasih masukan..

Ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya...

#semoga ada yang menantikan... Hahahahahahaha


End file.
